


The fight against an unjust cause

by DracoPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Clubbing, Conflict, Eventual Relationships, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gift Giving, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lucifer Being a Dick, M/M, Mind Games, Slow To Update, Tutoring, but not really, major angst ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a great war between the angels of Heaven and the people of Earth, a law was passed banning humans and angels interacting with each other. There are some places though (illegal, underground places), such as The Cage, where the two species can go and communicate and spend time together.</p><p>One night, Adam Milligan is pulled by his half-brother Sam Winchester to The Cage, where he meets the owners; the Novaks. Sam seems to have a thing going on with Gabriel, Castiel is awkward but okay enough once you get to know him, and Michael won't stop staring at him.</p><p>After that night, he swore he'd never step foot in the place again. </p><p>Oh how wrong he was.</p><p>(Previously 'Disobedience isn't always wrong')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam looked at the door in front of him. The navy blue paint was chipped, and a pair of wings had been clumsily carved into it. He turned to look at the Winchester brother beside him in disbelief.

‘No, Sam. There’s no way I’m going in there.’

His older half-brother turned to look at him pleadingly. ‘Please, Adam.’

‘Dad’s a hunter!’ Adam exclaimed lowly. ‘What’s he gonna say if he finds out we were in a club with angels?’ the last word was whispered shortly; humans weren’t allowed to come into any sort of contact with angels at all. The law saying so had been passed before Adam was born, due to some war between the humans and their angelic hosts. Their dad, John Winchester, had been one of the humans in that fight, and so if he found out where Adam and Sam were, they were sure to be heavily reprimanded.

‘Dad’s not going to find out,’ Sam said, falsely confident. ‘Just come with me.’

‘Why couldn’t you get Jess or one of your other friends to come with you?’

‘None of them were available,’ Sam explained. ‘Come on, it’ll be fun.’

Adam sighed. ‘Fine. But if dad finds out, I’m telling him I was forced into it.’

‘Fair enough.’ Adam watched as the other boy used his knuckles to rap a small rhythm into the aged wood.

The door swung open inwards, and a short guy with sparkling eyes stood in the doorway.

‘Hey there Sam,’ said the newcomer.

‘Hey, Gabe,’ Sam smiled shyly.

‘Who’s your friend?’ ‘Gabe’ asked.

‘This is my brother, Adam,’ Sam introduced. ‘Adam, this is Gabriel.’

‘Half-brother,’ Adam corrected as he held out his hand warily. ‘Nice to meet you.’

‘Nice to meet you too, Adam,’ Gabriel said, shaking the offered hand. He gestured inside with a smile. ‘Come on in.’

Gabriel led the two boys through a long corridor which opened up into a large room stocked with bar, dance floor, tables and matching chairs, rotating disco ball and DJ booth. In said DJ booth was a guy with black hair, dressed in poorly fitted clothes and a pair of headphones were slung around his neck. He looked up as the trio entered in and waved enthusiastically.

‘Hey Garth,’ Sam waved back, having to shout a little over the music.

Garth gave him a thumbs up as he continued mixing. Adam vaguely recognised the music, but was paying more attention to the people on the dance floor. There was a mixture of humans and angels, all swaying together to the music that filled the room. There was a multitude of wings, all different colours and hues. Adam watched as the two species communicated, talking and dancing and having fun together. He didn’t understand why it was so frowned upon.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he swivelled around. A boy just his height stood near him, looking at him intensely.

‘Are you Adam?’ he asked, and wow Adam wasn’t expecting a voice that low to come out of such a scrawny figure.

‘Yeah, that’s me,’ he replied, eyes wandering to stare at the wings sprouting from the boy’s back. The feathers were dark black, and the light from the disco ball danced on and off the surface as though it were glass.

‘Your brother asked me to tell you that if you want a drink, you can just add it onto his tab,’ said the other boy.

‘He’s my half-brother,’ Adam said. ‘And thanks, but I’m not thirsty.’

‘Right.’ The boy stood in place for a while, and Adam looked around awkwardly. ‘I’m Castiel.’

‘Adam,’ replied the human. ‘You’re not very good with people, are you?’

‘Is it that obvious?’ the angel sighed, looking down at his feet. Adam decided he wasn’t too bad.

‘Yeah, a little,’ he smiled. ‘Wanna sit and get a drink?’ He realised the insinuation of his words and continued, ‘Just as friends, you know.’

Castiel smiled. ‘That would be nice.’

They walked over to the bar, where it was quieter, and sat on two of the vacant stools. Another angel walked over to them from the other side of the counter, and Adam stared. He was wearing a plain black slim-fit shirt and black skinny jeans, to match his raven black hair. His wings, however, were of a stark contrast with the outfit. Their feathers were of the purest virgin white Adam had ever seen, and although they weren’t probably at their full wingspan, they were huge.

‘What would you like?’ he asked in a rich, low-pitched voice, resting his arms on the counter in front of him and looking straight at Adam with bright blue eyes.

‘Do you have Coca Cola?’ Adam asked.

‘Course we do, we’re angels, not aliens,’ came a familiar voice from behind him. He swivelled on his seat to find Gabriel stood behind him with Sam. Their hands were almost touching, swinging by their sides simultaneously.

They both sat on the other barstools beside Cas and Adam. Adam turned to the bartender, who was still looking at him. He shifted uncomfortably.

‘Michael,’ Gabriel said, drawing the bartender’s attention to him. ‘Can we both get the usual, Adam wants his Coke, and Cassie wants…’ he looked at the youngest angel to finish the statement.

‘Water,’ Castiel said. ‘And stop calling me that.’

‘Never gonna happen, baby bro,’ Gabriel grinned as Michael went to get the drinks. He continued to talk with Sam after that, leaving Castiel and Adam to be ignored.

Adam turned to the other angel. ‘So Gabriel's your brother?’

‘Half-brother, actually,’ Castiel corrected. ‘Gabriel is, and so are Michael and Lucifer. Michael’s the one making the drinks, and Lucifer’s not around, thankfully.’

‘He that bad?’ Adam asked, trying to imagine someone worse than Dean. Dean hadn’t taken the news of his father’s affair well, so he wasn’t the kindest he could be to Adam. Which made sense, but it still angered the Milligan. What was he supposed to do, it wasn’t his fault their dad was an adulterer.

‘Trust me,’ Gabriel piped in, ‘You do _not_ wanna meet Lucifer.’ He shivered as if to prove his point.

That was when Michael turned up again with the drinks. ‘What’s this about Lucifer?’ he asked as he placed the respective drinks in front of the customers.

‘Just telling Adam how awful he is,’ Gabriel said darkly.

Michael sighed. ‘Let’s not be unfair,’ he said half-heartedly.

‘Since when were you and him best buds again?’ Gabriel asked.

‘Shut it, brother. I can still beat you in a fight, you know,’ replied Michael.

‘Which of you is older?’ Adam asked, intrigued.

Michael turned to look at him again. Adam didn’t break eye contact.

‘I’m the eldest, then it’s Lucifer, then Gabriel. And then Castiel, of course,’ Michael added, eyes flicking to his youngest brother for a second before returning to Adam’s face.

Sam looked at his watch and jumped up. ‘Adam, we’d better get going,’ he said urgently. ‘I told dad we’d be back from the library by ten, so we have like ten minutes before he gets concerned.’

Adam quickly downed the rest of his drink and got down from his seat. ‘Bye, Castiel,’ he said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

‘Goodbye,’ Castiel said as he shook the other boy’s hand.

‘Bye, Gabriel,’ Adam continued. ‘Michael.’

‘Bye,’ Michael returned, still not breaking eye contact.

Adam looked away quickly.

‘I’ll take you two to the door,’ Gabriel said, getting off his stool.

Sam and Gabriel talked all the way to the door, not including Adam but the youngest didn’t mind. Gabriel waved them out of the door with a cheery smile and a whispered goodbye, which Sam reciprocated.

The two humans walked home in the summer night, balmy and warm.

Sam turned to Adam. ‘So you made a friend.’

‘Yeah, Cas is kinda cool,’ Adam agreed. ‘Michael’s strange though.’

‘You get used to it,’ offered the taller of them. ‘He’s not all too used to people, according to Gabe.’

‘So what’s going on with you and him?’

‘We’re just friends,’ Sam insisted, and Adam let it drop even though he could tell there was more to it than that.

* * *

They managed to get in just in time, barely scraping a strict telling off from John. They climbed the stairs together, and Sam stopped Adam just before he headed in the opposite direction to his room.

‘Thanks for coming with me.’

‘Yeah, no problem,’ Adam nodded. ‘But never again, okay?’

‘Whatever you say.’

They both went their separate ways, and both fell asleep in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

A week after Adam’s first visit to The Cage, Sam approached him again while he was clearing away the dishes after dinner. He looked up at this elder brother, who had a puppy dog pout already plastered onto his face.

‘No,’ Adam said firmly, immediately guessing what Sam wanted. ‘I told you I was never going back there again.’

‘I know, and I get that, but I’ve got no one else to go with,’ Sam said. ‘Jess is working, Charlie’s going to some midnight premiere and has to be there early, and Jo’s grounded. Ash won't come because he’s drunk, and there’s barely anyone else who’s okay with angels. Please, Adam.’

‘Why can't you go by yourself?’

‘Dad’ll get suspicious if I keep leaving on my own.’

‘You love the library, that isn’t suspicious,’ Adam pointed out as he moved from the dining room to the kitchen and started loading the dishwasher. ‘And it’ll look more suspicious if we go together.’

‘If you come with me, I’ll do all your chores for a month,’ Sam said in one last attempt at persuading the Milligan to join him.

Adam turned to regard the other boy dubiously. ‘You’re serious?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Okay,’ nodded the blond. ‘I’ll come with you.’

‘Thanks, you're the best,’ Sam said, grinning.

‘Yeah, yeah. So when are you leaving?’

‘As soon as you’re ready.’

‘Alright then, I’ll finish loading these and then we can go,’ Adam said, gesturing to the dishes. ‘Unless you wanna help. It’ll get us there faster.’

Sam nodded, and together they cleared away the dishes before heading to the hallway to put on their shoes.

‘And where do you two think you’re going?’ came a voice from behind them.

Adam turned around to see his mom looking at him and Sam with a look of suspicion.

‘We were just headed to the library,’ Sam said quickly.

‘Sam, you don’t have to lie to her,’ Adam insisted. ‘We’re going to the local crack den to take drugs and get high together.’

Kate Milligan rolled her eyes. ‘Alright, but you look after each other. And don’t stay out too late; you know what your father’s like.’

‘We won't, mom,’ said Adam as he moved to give her a kiss on the cheek. He turned around to Sam. ‘You coming?’

‘Yeah, sure.’

Kate watched them walk out the door together and enter the street.

* * *

Sam knocked on the battered door and seconds later it was opened. Gabriel stood behind it, grinning.

‘Hey, Samsquatch, Adam,’ he said, nodding at each of them respectively. ‘Come on in.’

He led them through the dark corridor and they walked into the room they had been in the week before. The music had changed though, as had the setout of the place; instead of a DJ booth there was a string quartet, and the disco ball had been replaced with low lighting fixtures dotted around the ceiling.

‘They have different things on different nights,’ Sam explained. He’d clearly noted the confused look on Adam’s face.

Not that many people were in that night, and those that were mainly occupied the tables rather than the dance floor. Adam was still taken aback by the number of angels; he hadn’t known there were so many still alive.

‘Where are all of you when you’re not on Earth?’ he asked curiously. ‘There’s barely ever news of an angel sighting, and you have to go somewhere when you’re not here.’

Gabriel looked at Adam for a moment. ‘I suggest you go ask Mike about that, he’ll be able to explain it much better than I can.’

Adam looked around the room. ‘Will he be at the bar?’

‘Today’s his day off, so no,’ Gabriel said. ‘He’ll be in the back. You can go in through that door there.’ Gabriel pointed at a door that was by the side of the bar.

‘Thanks.’

Adam left them and walked to the door awkwardly.

Sam turned to look at Gabriel. ‘That was mean.’

‘What?’ asked the angel, looking innocent.

‘You know full well you could have answered the question.’

‘Michael needs some company, and I figured it’d give us some time to… you know… talk.’

Sam cast a glance towards the door that had swung shut after Adam walked through it. ‘I suppose so.’ He smiled, and Gabriel grinned back at him.

 

Adam walked forwards into the room that was hidden behind the door. It looked vaguely like a living room, with another corridor at the other side of it leading off somewhere unknown. Someone was sitting on the couch in the middle of the room, watching the TV set into the wall opposite, but it wasn’t Michael or Castiel.

‘Erm, hi?’ he said cautiously, making his presence known.

‘Can I help you?’ asked the person on the couch in a disinterested tone, not looking away from the screen before them.

‘I’m looking for Michael,’ Adam informed the stranger.

The angel’s head turned and icy blue eyes looked Adam over with interest. Adam felt exposed and wanted to hide, but stood his ground. The other creature in the room tilted his head, and his red wings unfolded to an impressive wingspan that was somehow contained by the room they were in.

‘Well aren’t you a curious one?’ he said in a voice like silk. ‘Where oh where did my saintly brother find you?’

‘I’m not sure what you mean.’ Adam sounded a lot braver than he felt.

‘Michael’s not here right now, but he’ll be back in a moment,’ offered the angel. ‘You can come and sit with me, if you like.’

‘No thank you, I’ll just stay here.’

‘Well okay then. I’m Lucifer, by the way.’

‘Adam.’

‘Like the first man?’

‘Yeah, except I’m not that old.’

Lucifer laughed, but it sounded wrong and distorted. It creeped Adam out a lot.

‘Adam?’

The human turned around. Castiel was standing behind him, and he felt a smile growing on his face. ‘Hey, Cas,’ he said, voice full of relief.

He heard more than saw Lucifer click his fingers, and then Castiel fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Adam surged forward and pulled the body into his arms. He felt for a pulse, like he’d learned in first aid, but there wasn’t one. He wondered if angels even had pulses. He hadn’t been taught that much. He had asked, once, but been told off for mentioning the other species.

He turned angrily to Lucifer. ‘What did you do?’

Lucifer just grinned, clicked his fingers again, and the body in Adam’s arms was gone. He looked down in shock before slowly getting up and looking around.

‘Adam?’

He turned around. Michael was standing at the entrance to the other corridor in the room, looking at him as though he were insane.

‘I like this one, brother,’ Lucifer piped in. ‘He’s interesting.’

Michael’s face darkened after listening to his little brother’s comment and he walked forward slowly to Adam, as though approaching an anxious animal.

‘Adam? It’s okay. It’s me, Michael.’

Adam slowly nodded, still in shock from what he’d seen. Michael took him gently but firmly by the arms and directed him down the corridor.

They stopped at the second door to the left, and Michael let Adam go in first. Adam walked in and stood in the middle of the room, looking around. There wasn’t much in there, other than the necessities; a bed, bedside table, desk and wardrobe. Some pencils and books were set neatly on the table, and Michael directed Adam to sit on the edge of the bed.

‘What happened?’ Michael asked, low voice quiet and soothing.

‘I came to find you because I had a question and Gabe couldn’t be bothered to answer it,’ Adam started, ‘and then I walked in and Lucifer was there and we talked. Then Cas appeared behind me and Lucifer clicked his fingers and Cas fell and I couldn’t find a pulse so I thought he was dead but Lucifer clicked his fingers again and the body disappeared and then you came in and brought me here.’ The words fell in streams from Adam’s mouth as he hurried to explain it all.

Michael sighed, a tired weary sigh. ‘Don’t worry about it. Castiel’s safe, he’s working behind the bar. Lucifer was just playing a trick on you.’

‘That’s messed up.’

‘That’s my brother for you.’

They sat in an awkward silence for a while, Adam recollecting himself and Michael pointedly looking at anything but the human in what Adam supposed was his room.

‘What was your question?’ Michael asked eventually.

‘What?’

‘You came here to ask a question; what was it?’

‘Oh right.’ Adam had forgotten all about his initial query after his encounter with Lucifer. ‘I was wondering what angels do when they’re not hanging out in underground clubs.’

‘Some of us go to Heaven,’ Michael told him. ‘Others disguise themselves and live among humans. you’re quite an ignorant species when you want to be, so not many are noticed. The rest just stay underground, like me and my family.’

‘So you and Cas and Gabe and Lucifer run this place together?’

‘All of us but Lucifer; he more saunters in and out as he likes and doesn’t do any work other than scaring people.’

Adam nodded.

Michael looked at him. ‘Anything else you wanted to ask?’

Adam shook his head. ‘Nope, nothing.’ There was, of course, but it was impolite to ask people why they stared at you constantly.

‘I hope Lucifer’s unkindness won't stop you returning here,’ Michael said randomly.

Adam turned to look at him. ‘I don’t think it will.’ He turned to look for a clock, and spotted one on the bedside table. It was ten minutes past nine. He hadn’t realised he had been there for so long.

‘I should be getting home,’ he said.

‘Time works rather differently here,’ Michael commented. ‘That’s why you probably feel like you’ve been here for shorter than you actually have been.’

‘Right.’ Adam didn’t know what else to say.

‘Would you like me to walk you home?’

‘It’s fine, I need to go home with Sam or it’ll look suspicious.’

‘At least let me walk you outside,’ Michael said.

‘Fine,’ Adam said.

He got up and walked to the door, heading straight through to the main room of The Cage without looking anywhere but straight ahead of him and ignoring Lucifer’s call of ‘It was nice meeting you!’.

He looked at the bar as soon as he reached it and there was Castiel, serving drinks. Adam’s heart lightened and he smiled.

‘See? He’s fine,’ said Michael from behind him.

Castiel heard the exchange and gave them a strange look, but Michael shook his head and Castiel turned back to the customers.

Adam spotted Sam and Gabe at a table in the corner and walked over to them.

‘Michael’s taking me home,’ he said.

The pair turned to look at him.

‘I’ll tell mom you got hung up or something, but you’d better hurry anyway.’

Sam nodded and looked between Adam and Michael in curiosity. ‘Everything okay?’

‘Everything’s fine,’ Adam insisted. Then he grabbed Michael by the hand and pulled him to the door.

Michael kept up with him as they walked to Adam’s house. Adam looked over and noticed the wings had gone. He must have been staring, because Michael whispered the word ‘hidden’ to him in explanation.

Adam nodded and kept moving.

When they reached Adam’s front door, the blond turned to face Michael. ‘Thank you for helping me and walking me home.’

Michael nodded. ‘It was a pleasure. I’m sorry my brother was so awful to you.’

‘It’s fine,’ Adam said, even though he still felt a little off.

‘Will you come back soon?’

Adam faltered. ‘I… I don’t know.’

Michael simply nodded, as though he had been expecting it. Then he walked backwards until he was no longer standing on the Winchester-Milligan front porch. ‘Goodbye, Adam.’ He waved and began walking away.

‘See you, Michael,’ Adam said quietly back.

He turned to his door and walked in before he methodically took off his shoes and told his mother Sam would be a little delayed. Then he went to his room and got changed into his pyjamas before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam looked around to make sure he wasn’t being followed before hastily recreating the knock he had seen Sam do on the beaten up blue door over the past couple of weeks.

The door was swung open, and Adam was greeted with Gabriel's familiar face as the angel said, ‘Hey, Adam.’

‘How did you know it was me?’ Adam asked as he walked inside, making his way down the corridor to the main room.

‘That’s Sam's specific knock I issued him. And he doesn’t do it so… unsurely.’

‘Does everyone have their own knock, or what?’

‘No,’ Gabriel explained, ‘Humans have a knock, and angels have a different thing entirely.’

‘What is it?’

‘Enochian password.’

‘Aah.’

‘You have no clue what that is, do you?’

‘Nope,’ Adam admitted.

‘Angel language. What brings you here?’ Gabriel asked curiously.

Adam looked around. ‘Lucifer isn’t here, is he?’

‘No, he isn’t. I’m really sorry about last time, I didn’t know he was there.’

‘It’s fine,’ Adam said, waving off the apology as he looked around the room for a familiar set of virgin white wings.

The room was set out as it had been last time Adam was there, except that this time there was no band, and the music in the air, light and airy, didn’t seem to have a source. There were people in the room, but also what looked like a mix of the creatures Adam had seen in John’s journal. Some had fangs, or pointed ears, or extra limbs sprouting from their bodies. They all interacted together nicely enough.

‘What’s tonight’s theme?’ he asked Gabriel quietly.

‘Sunday is interspecies mixer night. Different creatures come along and meet in civilised condition. Humans aren’t usually here these nights,’ the archangel explained as he directed Adam to the bar, where Castiel was.

‘Hello, Adam,’ Castiel said upon looking up to find his elder brother and the Milligan boy facing him. ‘What would you like to drink?’

‘Coke, please.’

‘Be seeing you,’ Gabriel said. ‘I’ve got some stuff to sort in the back.’ He walked away, leaving just Castiel and Adam at the bar.

‘Here’s your drink,’ Castiel said, holding the glass out in front of him. Adam took it and sipped from it every couple of minutes as he and Castiel talked.

‘So you guys have a different theme every night?’ Adam asked as he looked around. The lighting was low, but the neon underside of the bar added to the illumination.

‘Yes,’ Cas said. ‘Mondays it’s jazz night, Tuesday it’s angels only, but there are a few humans, your brother included, who are still allowed during that time. Mostly due to my brother’s soft spot for him. Wednesday it’s an 80s night – Gabriel's idea, like most of these – Thursday we have the string quartet, Friday it’s karaoke, Saturday it’s the club we had when you first came, and then Sunday, we have what you see around you.’

Adam nodded as he took in the information.

‘Sundays are usually the most hectic; some species don’t get on well together, and so there are often small sparks of conflict. They’re always dealt with though; usually threatening to fetch Lucifer will hold them in place.’

‘Yeah, I understand why,’ Adam said, nodding as he took a drink of his Coke.

Castiel looked at Adam with his head tilted, and was about to say something when he was interrupted by a customer walking up and asking for a Bloody Mary Martini.

Cas obligingly went to work on the drink, and Adam tried very hard not to make eye contact with the vampire sat next to him.

‘Adam?’

His name being spoken by Michael’s familiar, rich voice filled him with relief. He turned around and found the eldest archangel looking at him.

‘Hey, Michael.’

‘What are you doing here?’

‘My brother was annoying me and I didn’t want to stay in the house with him.'

‘Sam?’ Castiel asked from behind him, having served the customer and joined in the conversation.

‘No, Dean,’ Adam sighed. ‘He’s not my number one fan.’

‘Why not?’ Michael asked bluntly.

Adam shrugged. ‘He’s only my half-brother anyway, so it’s not like it matters. It just irks me sometimes.’ He turned to Castiel. ‘Can you teach me Enochian?’

Cas squinted at him, head tilted to the side. ‘I would, but I am busy right now, as you can see. Perhaps Michael would be able to teach you instead.’

Adam turned to find the archangel staring at him. ‘Will you?’

Michael looked perturbed at the request, but nodded slowly before telling Adam to follow him and walking over to the door that led to the rest of the space. Adam picked up his drink and followed the angel, never losing sight of the sleek, white feathered wings of the angel.

Michael let Adam into his room first and shut the door behind them. They had sped through the living room, and Adam was thankful; he didn’t want to be reminded further of Lucifer. Now he stood in the middle of the room, looking around again. It hadn’t changed much from when Adam had last been there, other than the wardrobe was open, displaying a few different coloured shirts amongst a sea of black ones. Also, the desk, previously clean, was littered with paper and pencils.

‘Having artistic difficulties?’ Adam joked slightly.

‘Yes,’ Michael said, sighing as he looked over at his desk. He walked over and picked up one of the pencils, twirling it in his long fingers as he turned to watch the other boy in his room. ‘What do you want to know?’

‘I dunno,’ shrugged Adam. ‘The basics? Hello, goodbye, how are you. Stuff like that.’

‘Alright then,’ Michael nodded as he put down the pencil and sat on the chair by the desk. He motioned to the end of the bed. ‘Sit down.’

Adam did as he was told. He noticed the way that Michael’s wings made the wall look an off-white colour. 

‘Hello is easy enough to say,’ Michael told Adam. The boy listened as Michael said the word in Enochian, sounds rolling off his tongue in smooth waves as he spoke.

Adam tried to repeat the word, but it sounded vaguely wrong and unnatural, nowhere near as graceful and easy as it had when Michael said it.

‘That’s good,’ Michael commended after Adam had tried it a few more times. ‘But focus on the intonation, otherwise you’re giving off a whole different atmosphere.’

Adam nodded.

‘You have finals soon, don’t you?’

‘Yeah.’

‘How do you think they’ll go?’

‘Alright, hopefully,’ Adam said. ‘As long as I study for them.’

‘If you ever need a tutor, I can help you,’ Michael offered.

‘But don’t you have school?’

‘The existence of angels spans the whole entirety of your Existence; we learn things as they come and then we retain them. I can teach you about anything you need to know.’

‘Seriously?’

Michael nodded. ‘Ask me anything.’

‘Explain Lamarck’s theory of evolution.’

‘Lamarck stated that a characteristic in an organism which was used more frequently became stronger, and any that are not used disappear over time. These characteristic are passed onto any offspring of the “changed” animals, and thus are born with said improved characteristic.’

‘Alright then,’ Adam said, nodding. ‘So you can help me study for my finals?’

Michael nodded.

‘And what do I do for you in return?’

‘Be my muse,’ said the archangel, so quietly that Adam thought he’d misheard at first.

‘You want to draw me?’

Michael looked at him. ‘If you don’t mind.’

Adam thought about the idea for a second before nodding. ‘Sure. You help me get good grades, I’ll let you draw me.’

Michael smiled then. It was the first time Adam had seen it, and it caught him slightly off-guard. It wasn’t big and brash like Gabriel's cheeky grin; it was small yet natural, and _when did someone take all the oxygen out of the room?_ Adam wondered until he realised he’d been holding his breath. He exhaled slowly before looking at the clock on Michael’s bedside table.

‘Crap, I promised my dad I’d be home ten minutes ago,’ Adam said woefully. ‘I was only going to come in for a quick visit, but I got so side-tracked…’

Michael got up from his seat. ‘Then you must go, and quickly. Feel free to come around at any time, and I’ll try to help you.’

‘Thanks, Michael,’ Adam smiled quickly as he got up and walked back out to the bar. He waved goodbye to Cas and Gabe before heading back out onto the street and running home.

 

John was waiting by the door when Adam got in. ‘And where have you been?’ His voice was slightly slurred from the alcohol Adam assumed he had been consuming.

‘I was at the library, I lost track of time,’ Adam explained quickly as he slipped off his sneakers. ‘I won't do it again.’

‘No you won't,’ John agreed, ‘because you’re grounded for a week.’

‘What the hell? That isn’t fair!’

‘I don’t care what’s fair and what isn’t, you’ve got to learn to be punctual. No go to bed.’

Adam stormed up the stairs. How was he supposed to see Michael for tuition now? He couldn’t exactly sneak out of the window, and Sam couldn’t help him out of this one. He plotted and schemed but nothing was going to work, he knew. He fell onto his bed, fully clothed, and shut his eyes before slowly sinking into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we know how John Winchester was a dick and abused his kids, well that's mentioned in this chapter so I have to warn you, if you're triggered by that kind of stuff, please be careful. There isn't much detail at all, but it's in there so I wanted to warn you.

The next day, Adam caught Sam just as his brother was heading out of the door. ‘Hey Sam!’

‘Adam, hey,’ Sam said. ‘Sorry you can't come along.’

‘It’s fine,’ Adam said, waving it off. ‘Will you tell Michael where I am?’

‘Sure,’ Sam nodded. ‘I don’t mean to pry or anything, but is there something going on between you two?’

Adam looked surprised at the question. ‘No. No, Michael’s just helping me study for my finals.’

‘Okay, that’s cool.’ Sam opened the door. ‘See you.’

‘Bye,’ Adam waved.

Sam waved before turning around to leave. He was stopped, however, by a familiar figure standing on their porch. ‘Oh hey, Cas. What are you doing here?’

‘Hello Sam. I came to see Adam, actually,’ Castiel said, looking past Sam at the other boy by the door.

‘Hey, Cas. I’m grounded, so I can't really come out right now,’ Adam said, smiling awkwardly.

‘Michael said it would be a possibility,’ Cas nodded.

Adam ignored the look Sam was giving him. ‘Is he not here with you?’

‘He had to work tonight.’

Adam nodded.

‘I’d better get going,’ Sam said. ‘Cas, why don’t you stay for a while?’

‘Who’s staying round for a while?’ came a voice from behind Adam. It belonged to the eldest brother, Dean.

Adam turned around to face him, but Dean’s eyes were locked right on the angel in front of him, pupils blown wide.

‘This is Castiel,’ Sam supplied. ‘He’s Adam’s tutor. They met at the library.’

‘Right,’ Dean nodded.

‘Hello,’ Castiel said awkwardly, staring at Dean as he held out his hand.

Dean took it and they shook hands. They stared at each other for a while, seemingly oblivious to their surroundings until Sam's cough and remark of, ‘Okay, I’m gonna head out now. Be back soon,’ brought them to their senses. Dean realised he was still holding onto Cas’ hand and dropped it, cheeks reddening.

‘Cas, this is Dean,’ Adam said in introduction.

‘I figured as much.’

‘Alright then. Come on in,’ Adam waved.

Castiel walked into the house, finally dropping eye contact with the eldest Winchester brother so he could see what he was doing better.

‘Wanna come up to my room?’ Adam asked. ‘We can study in there, so we’re not disturbing my parents.’

‘Yes, let’s do so.’ He turned to look at Dean. ‘It was nice meeting you.’

‘Yeah, you too,’ Dean replied, sounding breathless.

Castiel gave him a small smile before following Adam up the stairs. Adam lead the way to his room and they walked in. He looked around, becoming increasingly self-conscious of the state of his room.

‘Sorry it’s a mess,’ he said, hand mussing up the hair at the back of his head.

‘It’s fine,’ Cas assured him, ‘Gabriel's is much worse.’

‘So why are you really here?’ Adam whispered, voice low and conspiratorial as he sat down on his unmade bed and motioned for the angel to join him.

‘Michael wanted me to come and check on you,’ Castiel replied, voice low like Adam’s. ‘He said he noticed a slight bruising on your back and wanted to make sure you were safe.’

Adam’s hand went to pull his shirt down further so it covered the entirety of his back. ‘It’s nothing,’ he insisted. ‘I got a bruise when I fell down the stairs. I’m fine.’

‘May I see it?’

Adam contemplated the idea for a moment and sighed. ‘Fine.’ He turned so his back was facing the angel and slowly lifted up the back of his shirt, exposing the violet flesh there.

‘It looks bad,’ Castiel said gravely. ‘And it does not match the pattern for a fall down the stairs.’

Adam pulled his shirt back down.

‘Is someone hurting you?’ Castiel whispered. ‘Is it Dean?’

‘No, not Dean,’ Adam insisted quickly. ‘My dad, he gets drunks sometimes. A lot, actually. Sometimes, he doesn’t know what he’s doing and he lashes out.’

Castiel turned to face Adam. ‘I am sorry. This should not happen to anyone.’

‘Yeah, well. Better me than mom,’ Adam said.

A knock on the door sounded. ‘Come in!’ the Milligan called.

The door was opened and Kate’s smiling face peered through the gap. ‘Hey, who’s your friend?’ she asked.

‘This is Cas,’ Adam offered, ‘Cas, meet my mom.’

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you,’ Castiel said, smiling at her and giving her a small wave.

‘How did you two meet?’ she asked.

‘We met at the library,’ Adam said. ‘Cas offered to tutor me.’

‘That was nice of him,’ Kate said. She looked between them. ‘I’ll leave you two be now.’

‘See you, mom.’

‘Hey Cas, are you staying round for dinner?’

‘No thank you,’ Cas declined politely, ‘my brothers will want me home soon.’

‘Oh okay. Maybe next time?’ Kate said.

Castiel nodded. ‘Yes, perhaps.’

‘Cool.’

‘See you, mom,’ Adam repeated.

‘Alright, I’ll be going. It was nice meeting you, Cas.’

‘You too, Mrs Winchester.’

‘It’s Milligan,’ Kate said kindly. ‘And you can just call me Kate.’

‘It was nice to meet you, Kate,’ Castiel said, smiling smally.

‘Bye,’ she said before leaving the entryway and shutting the door behind her.

‘Your mother seems nice,’ Castiel said to Adam.

‘She’s great,’ Adam agreed. He turned to Cas. ‘So when I’m free of house arrest, can I come by?’

‘Of course. Michael wishes to see you. What is going on between you and him?’

‘Nothing,’ the Milligan insisted. ‘He offered to tutor me if I let him draw me. That’s all.’

‘Right.’

‘So yeah.’

‘Okay then.’ Castiel looked around. ‘I should be heading back; Gabriel was up to something when I left, so I’m sure they’ll need my assistance soon.’

Adam nodded.  ‘Okay. I’ll take you to the door,’ he offered.

They walked down the stairs and were at the door when Dean stopped them. ‘Leaving so soon?’ he asked Cas.

‘Yes, I’m afraid,’ Cas replied. ‘My brothers need me.’

‘Alright. Well, feel free to come by any time.’

‘I will, thank you,’ Cas promised before Adam opened the door for him and he stepped outside. He waved goodbye before setting off away from the house.

Adam closed the door.

‘Dude, is he single?’

Adam turned to look at his older brother. ‘What?’

‘You heard me.’

‘I don’t know, and I don’t care. And you can’t just get with one of my friends, that’s weird.’

‘Shut it, pipsqueak.’

‘I’m going upstairs.’

‘Is your friend gone now?’ Kate’s voice called out from the kitchen.

‘He had to leave early, his brothers needed him for something,’ Adam explained.

‘I like him, he’s nice,’ she replied. ‘So is he just your tutor, or what?’

‘I’m not dating Cas.’

Dean nodded slightly and went upstairs to his room while Kate called, ‘Okay baby.’

John walked out of the living room and headed towards Adam. ‘Who was this that came round?’

‘My friend, Cas,’ Adam explained, looking John in the eye. ‘We met at the library and he offered to tutor me.’

John gave him a scrutinising look before skulking back to the living room. Adam let out a shaky breath and ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time before he was in the relative safety of his room. He would be free from his grounding soon, and then he would see Michael again. The thought calmed him down slightly, and eventually he managed to compose himself enough to do some studying before heading downstairs for dinner and having a relatively normal evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo finally I got writing again... School's been a huge pain in the ass, I've had barely any time to do anything else.
> 
> But now it's the holidays and I have 3-5 updates of this fic alone, whoop. Hopefully one for each month I've missed, heh... Sorry for being gone so long, I hope these make up for it

Six days later, Adam found himself back at the blue door with Sam. Sam knocked on it, and both Gabriel and Michael appeared from behind it as it was opened.

Adam smiled at Michael as he followed Sam into the corridor. ‘Hey, long time no see.’

‘So it has been,’ Michael agreed. ‘How have you been?’

‘Good, thanks. It’s getting cold out though. I think snow will start falling soon.’

‘You’re not wrong there,’ said the angel.

They didn’t notice Sam and Gabriel go ahead of them as they walked into the main room of the club. It was Sunday, and there was the usual crowd of different species in the room. Adam looked around, amazed, as Michael walked beside him.

‘Would you like to stay here, or shall we go and do some studying?’ Michael asked.

The boy turned to look at him. ‘Finals aren’t for another month yet,’ he said. ‘I’m sure we can hang around for a while.’ He looked around the room. ‘Where’s Cas?’

‘He’ll be in his room. I can take you there if you want.’

Adam nodded gratefully and followed Michael through the door that lead to the living areas of the angels. They passed through the living room, and went to the corridor that was inlaid with five doors, two at each corridor and a last one at the very end of the hallway.

‘Castiel’s is the first on your right,’ Michael said.

Adam thanked him and walked towards the door. He knocked on the wood surface, and Castiel’s deep voice called out from through the wood, ‘Coming.’

‘Aren’t you coming?’ Adam asked Michael.

‘You can talk to Castiel in privacy,’ Michael insisted. ‘I need to go to the bar and help, seeing as Gabriel will be distracted by Sam, most likely. You can come and find me when you’re finished, if you like.’

The door in front of Adam was opened and Castiel looked at him, blue eyes widening in surprise as he saw Adam. ‘Hello Adam.’

‘Hey Cas,’ Adam replied. ‘Nice hair.’ He pointed at the shock of dark hair on the angel’s head that resembled a bird’s nest.

Castiel tried to look up at his fringe. ‘Yes. It may need cutting.’ He then looked around the space Adam was in. ‘Did you come here alone?’

‘No, Sam came here with me and Michael directed me to your room,’ Adam said, looking behind him. The other angel had disappeared noiselessly whilst they had been talking.

‘Come in,’ Cas gestured as he held the door open further for Adam to walk inside.

Adam looked around as he walked in. The room was very different from Michael’s; there was a chest of drawers instead of a wardrobe; posters from magazines were plastered on the walls; the desk was untidy, littered with paper that had been scribbled on and crumpled up; most of the space in the room was taken up by CDs and books, with several bookshelves and CD racks, all of varying genres; and the bin was overflowing with burger wrappers. Also, whereas Michael’s bed had looked untouched, the covers on Castiel’s were crumpled at the bottom of the bed, and the pillows were arranged haphazardly against the headboard.

‘I didn’t know angels slept,’ Adam said.

‘We don’t,’ Castiel replied. ‘I just didn’t have anything better to do.’

Adam walked over to the desk, mindful of the small piles of books that overflowed from the bookshelves to the floor. ‘What are these papers?’ he asked.

The angel was beside him in a second, snatching the papers out of view and trying to force them into the bin. ‘Don’t read those.’

‘Okay, sorry.’ Adam stepped back, hands raised in surrender. ‘I was just curious.’

‘There’s really no need to be,’ Castiel remarked as he shifted. His movements were fast and agitated, and he would have fallen over a stack of novels had Adam not grabbed his arm and helped him regain balance.

‘Cas, it’s okay,’ he said calmly. ‘I won’t look.’

Castiel pulled free gently from the boy’s grasp. ‘Thank you.’

‘No problem.’

‘I take it your house arrest has ended then?’ Castiel asked, changing the subject as he moved away towards the bed. Adam realised he was in what looked to be pyjamas.

‘Yeah, it has. So angels wear pyjamas but they don’t sleep?’  he asked.

Cas looked down at his clothes. ‘Oh. Most angels don’t even change clothes at all. Or eat. Or sleep. Or wash. We really don’t need to because of our powers. But me and my brothers are different.’

‘I wouldn’t know, I've never met other angels,’ Adam admitted.

‘Well, most of our species returned to Heaven after the war, so I would not be surprised.’

Adam nodded. ‘Michael mentioned it. But you guys didn’t; you stayed here. Why?’

Castiel looked at his feet. In an instant he curled up on himself, body language hostile. ‘My brothers fought in the war. They’re Archangels, they were looked to to lead my brethren to victory. When we lost… well, everyone blamed Lucifer. He started it in the first place, messing with the nature of your lives. Michael did what the others did, blaming Lucifer. They fought long and hard, and it was terrible.

‘Gabriel had already left at this point; he couldn’t stand to watch his brothers tear each other to pieces. I don’t blame him. Eventually, both Michael _and_ Lucifer were expelled from Heaven. No one wanted to follow them anymore. They feared Lucifer’s power, and they thought Michael was unfit to lead them. Both left, and then I followed. Heaven was in turmoil, and I wanted to find God to help.

‘Instead I found Gabe, and I stayed with him. There were whispers in the underground angel society that Michael and Lucifer were nearby. They found us, somehow. They’re more civil, and no longer bite at each other’s throats as much. No one is really sure what happened to them during that period. We’ve been here since then.

‘It started off tense, but then Gabriel began this business and Lucifer started leaving, and things got better. Michael tailed Lucifer at first, because he was suspicious, but there was nothing to it he could find, and so it has been for the last decade or so.’

Adam listened to Castiel’s tale in awe. His lips were parted, and he breathed out slowly as the angel finished speaking. ‘Woah. What about the underground angels? Surely they know who you guys are?’

‘Some people are still loyal to my brothers,’ Cas explained. ‘Michael and Gabriel, at least. Lucifer manipulates people to do his bidding through fear, and so they daren’t revolt against him.’

‘Do you think there will be another war?’ Adam asked, eyes wide.

‘Let us hope not,’ said a voice from the doorway. Adam turned to see Michael standing there, leaning against the doorframe.

‘I agree,’ Castiel said. ‘There were rumours of a revolt when Michael and Lucifer came down, but those have been quashed.’

‘There will always be extremists,’ Michael said, ‘but we can solve issues in better ways.’

‘Lucifer wouldn’t agree,’ Castiel said.

Michael huffed a laugh. ‘What a surprise.’ He looked at Adam, unblinking. ‘When war was declared, I was young, headstrong. I didn’t know what I was getting into. Looking back, I regret lots of things I did, and if I had the chance, I would do it all so differently.’

Adam nodded. He felt he could understand what the archangel was saying. ‘You’re better than my dad in that respect,’ he muttered darkly. ‘I know he regrets none of what he did, and he would do it all again. “For justice.”’ Adam repeated his father’s words, voice venomous. The old man was an anachronism, and he couldn’t see that things had changed, that there were better ways of resolving conflict.

‘Some people are like that,’ Michael said. ‘Lucifer is too. He does not regret that he was the fault of the war.’

‘What did he do?’

Castiel and Michael exchanged glanced. ‘What did he do?’ Adam said again.

‘He was a literal Satan,’ Michael said simply. ‘He punished people, burned them, all in God’s name. He also revealed the existence of angels to humanity, something that had taken centuries of work and effort to hide on our part. Humans scare easily of the unknown, especially when Lucifer is their first meeting of one of us. Our brother was our downfall.’

‘You think it’s your fault,’ Adam said, voice barely above a whisper as he read the pained look on Michael’s face. ‘Michael, you weren’t to know what would happen, what he would do.’

‘But I was supposed to stop him and I couldn’t,’ Michael said firmly.

Castiel put a hand on Adam’s arm. ‘Don’t. Angels are stubborn things, it’s like trying to push a mountain; futile.’

Adam opened his mouth to protest, but Sam and Gabriel approached them before he could. ‘Adam, it’s time to go home,’ Sam said.

Gabriel noted the tense air in the room. ‘Wow, who died?’

Sam elbowed him in the ribs. ‘Shh.’

Adam walked to the door. Michael moved out of the doorway to allow him access to the corridor. ‘Thanks,’ Adam said quietly. ‘Bye Cas,’ he said more loudly.

Castiel said goodbye back as Adam followed Sam and Gabriel out into the main room. Michael fell into step beside Adam, and the pair stayed quiet while the pair in front of them talked amicably. They stopped in front of the door. Sam and Gabriel exchanged their goodbyes, and Adam looked up at Michael.

‘Bye.’

‘Goodbye for now. Will you be back soon?’ Michael asked.

Adam turned to glance at Sam and Gabriel. ‘Most likely.’ He turned back to Michael, who was shifting uncomfortably.

‘Thank you,’ Michael said quietly.

Adam nodded in acknowledgement as the door was opened and a draught of cold air flooded into the corridor. ‘See you soon,’ he smiled.

Michael nodded, and Adam and Sam stepped out to walk home. On their way back, the first snow of the winter began to fall. It was light and landed on the tip of Adam’s nose, melting as it made contact. This wouldn’t last for long, but more snow would come, and it would be more permanent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop another chapter!
> 
> I have two more that I've planned and am writing, and then a small idea for another one, so hopefully I can be motivated to get those done when I'm not marathoning 2 Broke Girls (cause omfg it's perfect)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading :)

In the last month of term, Adam spent most of his time outside of school at the back of The Cage in Michael’s room, getting tuition for finals. He would go straight to the club after school, and be allowed through by Gabe, who had even issued Adam with his own knock. Then he would go straight to the back for a two hour tuition session interjected with regular breaks for snacks and drinks from the bar, after which he’d hang around for another hour, sometimes helping behind the bar or then acting as Michael’s muse, as per their arrangement.

When Michael was drawing him, Adam often got bored and ended up trying to distract the angel. It was often futile, because there was very little that could waver Michael’s concentration levels, but sometimes Adam succeeded. Even then, Michael managed to produce masterpieces on the paper. He had figured angels would be good at everything, but having seen some of Gabriel’s drawings (that had admittedly been drawn during a sugar high), Adam realised that Michael was unnaturally talented. The accuracy with which Adam’s features were portrayed was breath-taking, especially when the portraits were completed within a few hours.

In their time together, they got to know each other much better. Michael started opening up around Adam, acting more confident. Everyone noted the change: Gabriel and Castiel both mentioned it frequently, and even Sam noticed when Michael had smiled at him from the bar when they walked in together on day.

Adam had not met Lucifer again since that first, slightly traumatic day, and for that Adam was glad. One of the evenings, Michael had been acting sullen, and Adam had pestered him for the whole time they were together to tell him what was wrong. Eventually Michael had relented and informed Adam that the two eldest Novak brothers had almost come to combat because of Lucifer’s comments about Michael and Adam’s relationship. Adam suggested seeing each other less, because he didn’t want Michael to get hurt, but the archangel assured him not to worry, and Adam tried not to let Lucifer affect him.

 

By the time it came to Finals Week, Adam felt as prepared as he was ever going to be to face the tests he was going to be set. The Sunday before, Michael came round and spent the day at Adam’s, helping him go through last minute material.

‘I think I’ve got this now, Michael,’ Adam said when the clock read 4pm. Michael had been at his house for eight hours already, and they had gone through several jugs of juice Adam’s mom had made.

She seemed to like Michael, and had told Adam to invite him and Cas around to their house for Christmas Eve. Adam said he’d think about it, and asked if their other brother could come too, because he was good friends with Sam and it would be unfair otherwise. Kate had nodded and smiled. Adam thanked her and walked back up to join Michael in his room, having gone down for drink refills. Thankfully John and Dean were out on a job fixing someone’s car, and so there were no awkward questions asked.

Adam walked back into the room with a fresh jug of fruit juice, smiling sheepishly as he closed the door. Michael looked up at him from where he was sat cross-legged on the bed, with Adam’s schoolbooks scattered all around him.

‘Hey,’ Adam said as he moved forward, jug outstretched. ‘Want some?’

‘No, thank you,’ Michael said.

Adam put the jug down on his desk before shifting some of the books to the side of the bed and sitting beside Michael. ‘Can we stop revising for a little while?’ Adam asked. ‘I kinda want a break.’

‘Sure thing,’ Michael nodded, clearing the books away and putting them on the floor in front of them. ‘What should we do instead?’

‘How about some video games?’ Adam suggested, pointing to the games unit opposite the bed.

‘Why not?’ Michael said.

Adam grinned and got up to put the system on, as well as his TV, and grabbed two controllers, one of which he handed to Michael. Michael took it and waited patiently as the game loaded and Adam sat beside him. The game was put on multiplayer and then it began.

‘Are you sure you’re not cheating?’ Adam asked as Michael’s racing car veered ahead of him.

‘Positive.’

‘And you’ve never played this game before?’

‘No.’

‘I think you’re lying, there’s no way you could be that-goddamnit-that good at this game having never played.’

‘I promise I’m not lying to you, Adam,’ Michael said.

Adam turned his head quickly to look at the angel and paused the game. Michael’s small smirk disappeared as he turned to look at the boy.

‘What?’

‘You were smirking.’

‘And?’

‘You never do that.’

Michael looked unsure of what to say.

‘Not that that’s a bad thing,’ Adam went on quickly. ‘It’s just a little unusual. I like it,’ he added shyly.

‘Thank you,’ Michael said.

‘So… do you and Cas and Gabe want to come round here for Christmas Eve? My mom said you could, if you wanted.’

Michael looked at Adam in the way that he had, unblinking, as though he was staring into Adam’s soul. Slowly, he began to nod. ‘That sounds… nice.’

‘Great,’ Adam said. His heart had been pounding in his chest as he said the words, and hearing Michael say yes was a relief. He let out a long breath. ‘Great. Awesome. I’ll tell her you guys can come round.’ He smiled, and Michael smiled back at him.

They played video games for a few more hours, and then it was time for Michael to go. Adam escorted him to the door, smiling. ‘Bye,’ he said as he waved Michael out into the snow that was swiftly falling on the ground.

‘Goodbye, Adam,’ Michael said, waving back as he walked away, leaving footprints in the snow.

 

When the last day of term came to an end, and Adam’s finals were all finished, he walked quickly to The Cage and knocked insistently on the door. Michael and Gabriel were waiting for him, both with expectant looks on their faces.

‘I think it went well, overall,’ Adam said, grinning tiredly.

‘Only _well_?’ Gabriel asked.

‘Very well,’ Adam amended, looking at Michael. The archangel gave him a small smile back.

Gabriel flicked his eyes between the two of them. ‘Well, I’ll leave you two be. Will Sam be round soon?’

‘Him and Jess are coming round after they grab smoothies,’ Adam said.

‘Oh okay,’ Gabriel said, in a more sober tone than Adam was used to. Adam and Michael watched as he walked away, golden wings drooping sadly. They turned to look at each other when he was gone.

‘He seems down about Jess,’ Adam said.

‘Yes,’ Michael agreed.

‘I know she’s Sam’s friend, but I’m not sure they’re dating…’ the boy said. ‘I thought Sam and Gabe liked each other.’

‘They do act like it,’ the angel concurred.

‘Hmm… Anyway, thank you for all your help, you’re the best,’ Adam smiled before he pulled Michael in for a quick hug. The angel tensed up slightly, but Adam didn’t mind; he knew Michael wasn’t used to it, but appreciated the gesture anyway. ‘So are you guys still set for Christmas?’ he asked as he pulled away from the embrace.

‘Yes, if that’s still okay with your family.’

‘Of course it will be,’ Adam insisted.

‘Good,’ Michael said stiffly, still tensed up from the contact.

‘Lighten up, Mike,’ the Milligan smiled teasingly.

Michael smiled slightly, and Adam rolled his eyes. ‘I’m going to have to get you to start being more comfortable with people,’ he joked. ‘Anyway, I’d better go, I promised mom I’d help her with dinner tonight.’ He opened the door behind him and waved. ‘Bye Michael, see you soon!’

Michael waved back, as usual. ‘Goodbye, Adam.’


	7. Chapter 7

The Saturday after his finals, Adam went Christmas shopping online for gifts for the Novaks, and his own family. He got his mom a necklace, Sam a book on mythology and folklore, Dean a book on mechanics for dummies – he’d be killed for it, but it would be funny at least, and for John he didn’t get anything – the damn bastard didn’t really deserve anything anyway, and he would either be drunk or hung over by the time Christmas Day came around, so Adam knew it wouldn’t be noticed. Gabriel’s gift would be a large box of candy, Cas would get a book on how to talk to guys – you could get everything online these days, Adam marvelled as he did his shopping. He was a little stuck on what to get Michael though.

He opened up an incognito window in his browser and did a search on ‘gifts for angels’. He clicked on the first result, and was directed to a website whose main colour scheme was black and purple. Some of the items for sale on the site made Adam feel uneasy, and so he exited back to the search screen.

‘Hey, Adam,’ Dean said as he flung open the door and strutted into his little brother’s room.

‘What do you want?’ Adam asked as he quickly closed the window that had been open.

Dean walked over to him and leaned across to look at the laptop screen. ‘Whatcha doing?’

‘Nothing,’ Adam insisted.

His older half-brother gave him a look. ‘You know, nothing usually means porn.’

‘I wasn’t looking at porn. We’re not all as horny as you, you know.’

‘Well that’s true.’ Adam grimaced, which made Dean grin. ‘So what were you doing?’

‘Christmas shopping,’ Adam let on.

‘Ah okay. I hear your friends are coming round for Christmas Eve,’ Dean said casually.

‘Yes, Cas and Michael and Gabriel are coming here.’

‘Which one of them are you dating?’

‘None of them.’

‘Sure?’

‘Yes, I am positive I am not dating any of the Novaks.’

Dean nodded. ‘Okay. So Cas is single?’

‘Yeah, I think so. Why are you asking?’ Adam asked. He wasn’t sure whether or not the angel was single, but he doubted it was any other way, due to his social awkwardness.

‘No reason,’ Dean said as he walked back to the door.

‘Please tell me you don’t plan on hooking up with one of my best friends,’ Adam said.

‘No promises,’ the Winchester laughed as he left the room.

‘Shut the door!’ Adam called out.

There was no reply. Adam sighed and closed down his laptop before grabbing another shirt and pulling it on.

He met his mom in the doorway; she seemed to have been Christmas shopping too, her arms laden with bags. ‘No peeking!’ she insisted as Adam walked past.

‘I’m not looking, I promise,’ Adam smiled as he walked past.

‘Be back soon, sweetie,’ Kate said to him. ‘And put on some extra layers, it’s cold outside.’

‘I will be.’ He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on quickly before he left the house.

 

Adam rapped his personal knock on the door with his knuckle and waiting in the falling snow to be let in. Gabriel ushered him in, and Adam grabbed his arm to hold him back. Gabriel looked down, and Adam broke the contact.

‘I was wondering if you knew what I could get Michael for Christmas,’ Adam said quietly.

‘A sense of humour?’ Gabriel suggested. ‘There’s not that many things you can get an archangel. Trust me, I would know.’

‘Okay,’ Adam nodded. ‘Thanks anyway.’

‘And you and him definitely aren’t dating?’

‘No, why does everyone keep asking that?’ the boy sighed.

‘Maybe cause you act like it.’

‘What, and you and Sam don’t?’

‘Sam’s got Jess,’ the archangel pointed out.

‘How do you know she’s what he really wants though? Has he told you that?’

‘No… Why, has he said something to you?’

‘No,’ Adam admitted. ‘But I wouldn’t be surprised, going by the way he looks when he’s with you. I honestly think you like him too, because I’ve seen the way you look at him, and I think you should tell him how you feel. And if it doesn’t work out, it’s not like it’s the end of the world.’

‘Right.’ Gabriel nodded. ‘Michael’s behind the bar, Cas is in his room, and unfortunately for you, Lucifer’s in the back. So I’d avoid going there.’

‘Thanks for the heads up,’ Adam said as he walked forward into the room. The music pounded in his ears, the bass making the floor shudder beneath his feet as he approached the bar.

Michael spotted him in the crowd as he finished serving a customer, and smiled. Adam smiled back as he walked forwards and took one of the remaining vacant seats.

‘The usual?’ Michael asked as he leaned over the bar so Adam could hear him better. He was wearing his usual tight black jeans and tee ensemble, which made Adam laugh.

‘Yeah, go for it,’ the boy said. ‘Do you ever wear anything different?’

‘Not really,’ Michael let on. He looked down at his clothes. ‘What’s wrong with these?’

‘Nothing, nothing at all,’ Adam insisted, ‘they’re just not all too festive.’

‘I shall wear something festive on Christmas Eve then,’ Michael promised him. He looked around the bar. ‘Will you hold up here while I go and ask Cas something?’

‘Yeah, sure thing,’ Adam said as he crossed to the swinging door by the side of the counter. He let Michael step out before he walked in and took over.

Michael was gone for five minutes before he re-emerged, Castiel in tow.

‘Hello Adam,’ Cas said as he held open the swing door. Adam walked past him.

‘Hey, Cas,’ Adam replied. ‘How are you?’

‘I’m well, thank you,’ the angel said as he took the place behind the bar. ‘And you?’

‘I’m alright.’

Michael grabbed hold of Adam’s arm. ‘Come on,’ he said, pulling the boy gently forwards.

‘Where are we going, Michael?’ Adam asked as he followed the angel to the front door.

‘Out.’

‘I see that.’

They stopped by Gabriel, who gave them a curious look as they opened the door and stepped out into the snow. Adam followed Michael as they walked up the street, the only ones disturbing the snow as it fell slowly onto the sidewalk, covering it with a new layer of white.

‘Mike, you never told me where we’re going,’ Adam said as they walked on in silence.

‘You’ll see,’ the angel said mysteriously.

The empty streets looked like a scene from a Christmas card; windows were frosted over, and the houses looked like gingerbread cottages with a layer of snowy frosting. The gnarled branches of trees were pulled down with the extra weight of the snow, but despite the cold wind whirling around the pair, Adam wasn’t cold.

‘Are you messing with the temperature?’ Adam asked Michael.

‘A little,’ Michael admitted. ‘I want to make sure you don’t get cold and fall ill.’

‘Thank you, I appreciate it greatly,’ Adam said as he shoved his free hand into his coat pocket. His other hand was being held by Michael now, having replaced his upper arm.

They walked forward until Michael stopped at a gate to the local playground. ‘Why are we here?’ Adam asked.

‘I saw a picture of you and your mother here in your room when I came round,’ Michael explained. ‘I wondered when you had last come here, and thought it might be fun.’

‘Are angels allowed to have fun?’ Adam asked, half serious.

Michael shoved him lightly, and Adam teetered on his feet before regaining his balance. He shoved Michael through the gate before following him in.

Theirs were the only steps to disturb the snow, breaking the surface as they made their way towards where Adam knew there was a park bench. The afternoon sunlight shining cold on the trees made the snow covering the branches look to be made of pale gold. Adam gently guided Michael to the bench, and used the hand in his pocket to clear the snow from the seat that had leaked through the protection of the tree branches above them.

They sat down beside each other, Adam huddling close to Michael for warmth. ‘Last time I came here, I was twelve. Dean pushed me too high on one of the swings and I fell off. They had to take me to the doctor’s, who said I had a concussion,’ Adam said, voice barely eligible as it was swept away by the winter wind. ‘That was a good day.’

‘Why have you not been here since?’ Michael asked as he squeezed Adam’s hand with his own gently. It was amazing to Adam, how right it felt, how comfortable he was holding hands with Michael. They weren’t even allowed to talk, let alone spend so much time together, or touch each other. And that was by law.

‘It just hasn’t felt right,’ Adam said, trying to explain. ‘Maybe it’s because I know that things have changed, and now I feel as though I won’t be able to have another happy memory. I don’t want to tarnish anything I remembered about it, you know?’

Michael stayed quiet.

‘Thank you for bringing me here though, it’s really beautiful,’ he added quickly.

‘I didn’t wish to cause you pain –’ Michael began, but Adam stopped him and grabbed both of the angel’s hands with his own.

‘Michael, I was wrong. This feels right. I know this will be another happy memory.’

The comment made Michael smile, and he let his wings sprout from his back. Adam looked around, worried.

‘Are you sure this is okay?’

‘Relax, no one will come here.’ Michael’s wings made the snow look filthy in comparison, and Adam watched as they unfolded further, knocking the snow from the branches so it fell down over their heads, catching in their hair, giving them dandruff. The white wings were wrapped around Adam’s frame, and he felt a surge of warmth as he shifted closer to Michael.

‘Your wings are amazing,’ Adam blurted out.

‘Thank you,’ Michael said. He was smiling, in a way. It was small and shy but it was there.

Adam pulled his hands gently from Michael’s and moved to lay down about half a metre from the bench.

‘What are you doing?’ Michael asked as he leaned forward to get a better view.

Adam swung his arms against the snow in arcs, and the same with his legs, pushing his head into the snow. Then, when he felt he had completed his task sufficiently, he manoeuvred himself from the ground and quickly stepped to the bench, where he pulled Michael closer to him so the angel could see what he had done.

Michael looked at it, head tilted in confusion. ‘What is it?’

‘It’s a snow angel,’ Adam explained. ‘There’s the head, and the legs, and the wings, see?’  he said as he pointed to each part of the imprint.

‘I see it now,’ Michael said, nodding. ‘It’s very clever.’

Adam bent down, clasping some of the cold snow in his hands, squishing it down until it held firm. He backed up a few paces then launched the snowball at Michael.

It hit the archangel square on the shoulder. Michael turned to look at him, a blank look on his face. ‘Did you just throw a snowball at me?’

‘Yeah,’ Adam replied. ‘I’m making another snow angel.’

He could practically hear the cogs working in Michael’s celestial brain as he tried to get the joke. It didn’t take him long though, a few seconds at most, before the edge of his lip curled into the beginning of a smirk. ‘That was awful. And this is coming from someone who’s lived with Gabriel for centuries.’

‘I know,’ the boy said as he prepared another missile. ‘But it was clever.’

‘That it was,’ Michael agreed, still smiling.

He was still smiling as the second snowball hit him; this time it was in the jaw. He barely flinched though. Instead, Adam saw him bend down, fast as a bullet, and then a cold blow hit him in the chest. He doubled over, winded, and Michael ran over.

‘I hope I didn’t hurt you,’ the angel said, concern clear in his face and his voice.

‘I’m fine,’ Adam insisted as he straightened himself up, hand balled into a fist full of soft snow. He ran forwards, grabbed Michael by the arm and emptied his handful of snow all over the angel’s dark hair. Michael’s skin was warm, despite him still being only in a t-shirt.

Michael returned the gesture and then somehow – Adam wasn’t sure who had instigated it – they were hugging, both with flecks of snow in their hair and cold noses, breaths coming out in white clouds as they stood holding each other.

‘Thank you for bringing me here, Michael,’ Adam said quietly as he took his head from where it lay against the angel’s chest to meet his blue eyes.

‘You’re welcome.’ Michael was smiling right at Adam, who slowly leaned forward until his cold lips were pressed against Michael’s warm ones, and his eyelids fluttered closed as he continued holding on to the angel.

Adam quickly pulled back, swaying off balance, and would have fallen had Michael not grabbed his arm to right him.

‘Adam, I…’ Michael began then went quiet.

‘Let’s go, it’s getting dark,’ Adam said softly.

They walked together, side by side but not touching, tension hanging over them like a storm cloud.

Michael insisted he walk Adam home. When they got to the end of his street, Michael took hold of his arm gently.

‘Adam. Please.’

‘I shouldn’t have done anything,’ Adam said shortly. ‘We could both get into major trouble if anyone found out.’

‘I’m glad you did,’ Michael said quietly. ‘Adam, I know we haven’t known each other long, but I have never felt anything like this towards anyone else, angel or human. What happened, it took me by surprise. I thought you wouldn’t ever do anything like that, you would not feel as I did… I am glad you did what you did.’

Adam nodded. ‘Okay. I am too.’ He smiled.

Michael escorted him the rest of the way to his house, and the hugged on the porch before Adam went in and Michael walked back to the Cage.

 

That night, Adam dreamt he was burning. There was cold, cruel laughter, and it was familiar. Then he saw Lucifer.

‘I know all about you and my saintly brother, you piece of scum,’ the angel said, and Adam flinched. ‘Leave him, before it’s too late, or I’ll make sure you two never see each other again.’

Adam woke up in a cold sweat, Lucifer’s laugh fading around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas chapter next, whoo! I haven't exactly written it yet, and it won't be christmas by the time I do (hopefully), but who cares cause I have an amazing idea.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

In the three days leading up to Christmas Eve, Adam avoided The Cage completely, spending his time holed up in his room playing video games. Sam only went once, and when he’d come to see if Adam wanted to join him, Adam had said ‘Nah, don’t want to risk bumping into Lucifer.’ Sam had understood and gone ahead without him, then brought back the news that Michael looked dejected when he realised Adam was not with him.

Adam wasn’t avoiding Michael. At least, that was what he was telling himself. He didn’t want to get the archangel into trouble, especially not with Lucifer, and what they had done was totally illegal. And also, he had no idea how Michael would react upon seeing him again; Michael had even said that they hadn’t known each other long, so how was Adam supposed to accurately guess the reaction? And also, he wasn’t sure who Michael had told, and so was unsure of how the other Novaks would react too. He was sure he’d find out on Christmas Eve anyway, and so preferred to wait until then.

 

On Christmas Eve, Castiel and Gabriel arrived together at the Winchester-Milligan household around 2pm. Adam was with his two half-brothers and his mom as they welcomed the visitors in, ushering them out of the December snow.

‘Where’s Michael?’ Adam asked, when he noticed the other archangel wasn’t there.

‘He had to stay behind, close up shop,’ Gabriel said simply before holding out a hand and introducing himself to Kate. ‘Hey, I’m Gabriel, Sam and Adam’s friend.’

‘Mainly Sam’s,’ Adam said.

‘Yeah,’ the archangel agreed.

‘Gabe, shall we go watch TV in my room?’ Sam asked.

‘Hells yeah,’ Gabriel said before he let Sam pull him upstairs. ‘Nice meeting you!’ he called back.

Castiel said his hellos to Adam’s mom and Dean (stumbling over his words a little, Adam noticed), before he turned to Adam. ‘May we go to your room?’

‘Yeah, sure,’ the Milligan said.

‘I’ll call you all down when dinner’s ready,’ Kate smiled before heading to the kitchen.

Adam and Cas walked upstairs and into Adam’s bedroom. They made sure the door was shut behind them before Cas began talking.

‘Michael was dealing with Lucifer when we left,’ he started. ‘They were having a rather large argument, and he told us to go on ahead. Gabriel was more than happy to, and I didn’t wish to stay and get between them.’

‘What were they arguing about?’ Adam asked, although he had more than a sneaking suspicion he already knew the answer to that question.

‘You. Lucifer was asking how you were, and saying about how he hadn’t seen you in a while, and wanted to arrange a date “to play”. He must have somehow overheard when we asked Sam why you weren’t there a few days ago, and how Sam said it was to do with Lucifer. Gabriel and I asked Michael about it afterwards, seeing as how he’s the closest to you out of the three of us, but he wouldn’t talk about it.’ Castiel gave Adam a searching look, head tilted in concentration. ‘What happened between you and my brother?’

‘Nothing, Cas,’ Adam said quietly. ‘It was nothing.’

‘What was nothing?’ Dean asked as he flung open the door to Adam’s room and strutted in.

‘Nothing,’ Adam repeated.

Dean gave him a confused look before turning to Cas. ‘Hey, I was wondering if you, er, wanted to perhaps maybe come hang with me for a bit?’

Cas looked at Dean, eyes wide. ‘If that’s okay with Adam.’

‘It’s fine with me,’ Adam said, rolling his eyes at his brother and his friend.

‘Come on,’ Dean said as he held open the door for Cas, who was still in his trademark trench coat.

‘I’m going downstairs to help mom,’ Adam said to no one in particular as he followed Dean and Cas out of his room and went downstairs to the kitchen.

‘Hey sweetie,’ Kate smiled as he walked into the room. ‘No Cas?’

‘Dean’s stolen him from me,’ Adam explained.

‘In what way?’ his mom asked as she danced around the space, looking for something.

‘Spoon’s there, mom,’ Adam said, pointing to it. ‘And he’s stolen Cas in that Cas is now spending time with him instead of with me. Me and Cas are not dating, and we never have been.’

‘Oh right. You know, they seem like nice boys, all of them do.’

‘They are nice.’

‘Which one’s your favourite?’ his mom asked slyly as she stooped to peer through the tinted glass window of the oven.

‘I like all of them, and I don’t know them that well to be able to make an accurate judgement which one I favour,’ Adam said.

Kate nodded. ‘Makes sense. Could you maybe set the table?’

‘Sure thing,’ Adam said as he went to get the plates out of the cabinet they were kept in.

 

The cups were the only thing missing from the table as the doorbell rang. Adam went to answer it, and was both happy and disappointed when Bobby Singer was stood behind it. It must have shown in his face.

‘Thanks, son, now I feel like I’m just a ditchable prom date to you folks,’ the man growled as he walked in.

‘Hey, Bobby, sorry,’ Adam said, smiling apologetically. ‘I just expected someone else.’

‘It’s fine, you idjit,’ Bobby smiled back as he took off his shoes and walked up to Kate, who was standing in the doorway between the hallway and the kitchen.

‘Hey Bobby,’ she smiled as they hugged.

‘You alright?’ Bobby asked gently.

‘Doing fine,’ Kate said as they let go.

‘Good. And you?’ he asked, turning to Adam.

‘I’m good,’ the boy smiled.

‘The boys are having a few friends round for Christmas Eve,’ Kate said, smiling.

‘Oh, so is that who you were waiting for?’ Bobby asked Adam with a grin.

‘Yeah.’

Behind them, the doorbell rang.

‘I’ll get it,’ Adam said before walking to the door and pulling it open again.

This time, Adam could feel himself smiling as he looked at Michael, who was wearing the most atrocious Christmas sweater he had seen: there were several Christmas motifs emblazoned onto a red and green striped background.

‘You look like Christmas threw up on you,’ Adam said as he gestured for the angel to come in.

‘I did say I would wear something more festive today,’ Michael reminded him as he walked inside and the door was shut behind him.

‘True. Mom, Michael’s here!’ Adam called back to the kitchen.

‘I saw, honey,’ Kate said from the doorway. ‘You look very seasonal, Michael,’ she smiled.

‘Thank you,’ Michael smiled, before he turned to Adam. ‘What shall we do?’

‘I still need to set the table but-’ Adam began, but him mom shortly cut him off.

‘No no, you go on with your friend, I’ll be fine here,’ Kate insisted.

‘Thanks mom, you’re the best,’ Adam grinned before he grabbed Michael’s arm and pulled the angel upstairs to his room, shutting the door behind them.

‘Michael, I am so sorry,’ Adam said as soon as the door was closed. ‘I never wanted you or your brother to fight, especially not over me.’

‘You know then?’

‘Cas told me,’ Adam admitted.

‘I figured as such,’ Michael said.

‘What happened?’ the boy asked quietly.

‘Lucifer said some things I should have ignored.’

‘About me.’

‘About both of us.’

‘What things?’

‘Wondered where you were, what we had done when we went out together.’

‘Did you tell him?’ Adam asked.

‘No, don’t worry.’

‘I’m not worried.’

‘Yes you are, I can sense it,’ Michael said. ‘Adam, it’ll be fine.’

‘You don’t know that. He came to me in my dream, the night we went to the park. I was burning, and he was laughing, saying he’d ruin you.’

‘It’s just another trick of his, he has no way of knowing,’ Michael said, but there was uneasiness in his eyes as Adam looked at him.

‘Michael, I don’t want you to get hurt.’ Adam sighed heavily. ‘It was one kiss. Maybe we should leave it at that, before it gets so dangerous we can’t back out.’

‘Is that what you want?’ the angel asked quietly, looking at the floor with his hands in his jean pockets.

‘No,’ Adam whispered after a moment of tense silence. ‘Not one bit.’

‘It’s your choice, Adam,’ Michael said. ‘But I can’t wait forever for you to make it.’

Adam had thought of little else in the past three days. Clearly Michael had feelings for him, and Adam kinda really liked him too – which was new, because he had never felt this way about a boy before – but it was illegal, and if Adam’s father found out, the consequences would be catastrophic. But they had kissed. That had to mean something was there. But would it be worth it?

‘What we’re talking about here is highly illegal,’ Adam pointed out, but Michael quickly intervened.

‘Adam, I spent my whole life in Heaven following the rules, taking orders, and look where it got me. I was kicked out of my home, and I have nothing else to lose apart from my family, and now you. I really do not wish for either to happen, and I’m willing to do anything I can to make sure I don’t lose anything else.’

‘You won’t lose me,’ Adam said as he walked forward and pulled the angel into a hug.

Instead of tensing up, Michael wrapped his arms around Adam’s frame, pulling him even further into the embrace.

‘Who’s the man downstairs with your mother?’ Michael asked.

‘Old friend of dad’s, why?’

‘I recognise him from the war. Of course, he was much younger. But I remember him.’

‘Yeah, that’s how he knows my dad. They fought in the war together, but instead of hating angels like John does now, Bobby made his peace with them. He teaches me about them whenever we visit, lets me read his books about them,’ Adam explained. ‘He’s a better father to me than John will ever be.’

‘And does he know about your bruises?’ the angel said.

‘Yeah. Him and my mom are working to get rid of dad, they just don’t know how.’

‘If you need help, I can always-’

‘It’s fine, Mike. We’ll be fine.’ He pulled at Michael’s obscene Christmas sweater. ‘Are you wearing a black tee under this?’

‘Maybe…’ Michael said sheepishly.

Adam hooked his fingers under the hem of the sweater and tried to tug it over Michael’s head. ‘I knew it!’ he cried triumphantly as he saw the black shirt underneath it.

Michael pulled off his sweater and put it on Adam’s empty desk. ‘Well done,’ he said, smiling. ‘Castiel and Gabriel are already here then?’

‘Yeah,’ Adam confirmed, ‘Gabe’s with Sam, as you’d expect, and Dean is probably trying to flirt with Cas.’

‘Seems all you Winchesters boys have your own Novak angel,’ Michael said.

‘I’m a Milligan, but your point stands.’

‘Yes.’ Michael moved his left hand up to the side of Adam’s face, pressing his palm gently against the boy’s cheekbone before leaning forward so close that Adam could clearly see the blue seas of iris surrounding his pupils. Adam let him do it: he knew it was important to Michael. He wasn’t sure how he was so aware of the importance of it, but he dismissed it as their lips pressed together. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, bringing them even closer together so that Adam could smell cinnamon, something he’d never noticed before. Michael’s lips were warm and smooth, the hair at the back of his neck tickling Adam’s palms.

Slowly the archangel pulled away, eyes still closed. He opened them to look directly at Adam. ‘And this is what you want?’

Adam nodded. ‘We’ll make it work.’

‘I am glad,’ Michael said, smiling gently.

‘Me too.’ Adam looked around his room. ‘What do you want to do?’

Michael looked own, mumbling incoherently.

‘Are you blushing?’ the boy asked, grinning as he stooped down to try and see the archangel’s face.

Michael took his hand from Adam’s face and drew his shoulders closer, closing in on himself. ‘No.’

‘Yeah you are,’ Adam said. ‘Come on, tell me what you’re thinking.’

‘No, it’s improper, I…’

‘Would you like to continue what we were doing before?’

The angel looked up and cleared his throat. ‘That would be… enjoyable.’

‘Works for me,’ Adam smirked as he grabbed hold of Michael’s hands. ‘First though, I have a question for you.’

‘What is it?’ Michael asked, face apprehensive.

‘When we first met, I noticed you looked at me a lot. Why was that?’

‘You were… different to other people who came to the club. Interesting. You weren’t there because you really wanted to be, but you had come for your brother. Loyalty is hard to come by these days. I would know, I haven’t been the most loyal to my brothers, and neither have they always been to me. Also, you looked different. You weren’t dressed up, you looked normal.’

‘Why thank you,’ Adam said jokingly.

‘I admire humanity, I really do, despite warring with them. You, Adam, are normal, but in the most extraordinary, different way. I can’t explain myself fully, I apologise. But I think it was this that drew me to you from the start.’

‘You’re sweet,’ Adam said, smiling bashfully. He stood up a little on his tiptoes so he and Michael were at eye level (there was only a few centimetres between them) and pulled Michael closer so they were kissing again. Michael stumbled, caught off guard by Adam’s movement, and thankfully they were near enough to Adam’s bed to land on that instead of the floor. Their foreheads clashed firmly but Adam was laughing as he fell on top of his sheets with the archangel on top of him.

‘Never before have I seen an angel move so gracefully,’ he laughed as Michael tried to get off him. ‘I’m fine, you can stay where you are if you want.’

Michael looked him in the eye. ‘And I didn’t hurt you?’

‘I promise you didn’t hurt me.’ He shifted so he was almost fully on his bed, lying sideways across it. ‘Although maybe we should shift so we’re facing the right way, it might be more comfortable.’

Michael got up and allowed Adam to move so his head was by his pillows and there was space for Michael to lay beside him on his right.

‘Come on, lie down,’ he gestured as the archangel looked at him. Michael slowly approached the bed and lay down next to Adam. He turned on his side, and Adam did too, so they were facing each other. Adam shifted slowly closer until their lips were almost touching. Michael’s eyes studied the boy’s face intently, taking in every detail from his eyelashes to his pale lips.

‘You look different when you’re close up,’ he stated.

‘No crap, Mike,’ Adam grinned.

‘You’re very handsome.’

‘Thank you, so are you.’

Adam leaned forward, resuming the kiss that had been interrupted. He took hold of Michael’s t-shirt, moving closer to the archangel until he was leaning over him. He straddled Michael so he’d be more comfortable, never pulling away. Michael kissed like they did in the movies: capturing Adam’s lips in his, pushing forward slightly before pulling back again to repeat. Adam ran his hands through Michael’s hair, down his arms, on the warm skin under the edge of his shirt.

They stayed like that until they were called down for dinner, kissing heavily and touching each other’s skin, acclimatising to the sensation which was new to both of them, sometimes breaking off to talk about little things like their favourite colours (Adam’s was forest green and Michael’s was silver) or their favourite books (Michael enjoyed Machiavelli’s _The Prince_ , and Adam favoured _The Lord of the Rings_ series), even their music tastes (Michael loved classical music, Adam was more of a punk rock guy).

‘Wait,’ Michael said as Adam went to the door to head downstairs for dinner. ‘We look messy.’ A second later, his hair was back the way it usually was, styled carefully, not a hair out of place; he was wearing his Christmas sweater again, and Adam’s hair was also fashioned into a neater style.

Adam tugged at the errant hairs at the side of his face. ‘Guess even your magic can’t sort these out, huh?’ he grinned before opening the door and walking into the landing, Michael close behind.

‘Word of warning,’ Adam said quietly as they stopped at the top of the stairs. ‘My dad’s drunk a lot, and he says a ton of stupid crap, especially in the holidays, so just ignore it if it happens. And if he wants to engage you in conversation, just lie if you need to, and keep the answers short.’

‘Thank you for the advice,’ Michael said before they headed down to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, half of the Christmas Eve one posted! Next one's coming straight away, I thought I'd split it in half so there wasn't too much.
> 
> School may distract me a lot from writing, but I reallly wanna do the follow up to these two and then a New Year's one (which is kinda important plot-wise, I've planned), so. Education is so stressy.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel, Sam, Dean and Castiel all sat on the left side of the table, going down from the top of the table to the bottom, where Bobby sat at the head. At the other side of the table, John and Kate sat opposite Dean and Cas, and there were two vacant seats for Adam and Michael. Adam took the one next to his mom, silently thanking whatever gods were listening that Michael wouldn’t be facing John.

The table was laid with a feast that Adam thought would be enough to feed a small army; Kate enjoyed cooking, and often made more than was necessary. There was a large roast chicken (turkey was for Christmas Day), and steaming bowls of vegetables, including potatoes and broccoli and Brussels sprouts (that Adam knew he wouldn’t touch).

‘It’s not that grand,’ Kate said modestly, ‘I’m saving that for tomorrow. But please, help yourselves.’

‘It looks lovely, Mrs Milligan,’ Michael was quick to say.

Adam’s mom leaned further towards the centre so she could see past Adam. ‘Thank you, Michael,’ she beamed. ‘And please, feel free to call me Kate. That goes to you too, Gabriel, and of course Cas.’ She leaned towards Adam and added in a slight undertone, ‘I like him, he’s very polite.’

‘I know, I like him too, mom,’ Adam said so Michael could hear over the sounds of food being gathered onto plates and Sam telling Gabe to ‘stop being a slob, jeez.’

Michael smiled at Adam, and Adam smiled too, and then they both got food and joined the rest of the table in broken conversation held between mouthfuls of food and drink.

Castiel had taken off his trench coat, and the sweater vest he was wearing was rumpled, much like Dean’s hair. Adam made a mental note to corner Cas sometimes soon and find out what had happened between then. The two seemed to have no concept of personal space; their elbows constantly clashed, and when they were talking, their faces were close together. Whenever his mom leaned forward to engage Bobby in conversation, Adam realised John was looking at the pair opposite him, discontent clearly etched on his face.

Sam and Gabe were playing footsy under the table. Adam was highly aware of this, because sometimes he was caught in the crossfire, and had to glare at Sam, who shot him an apologetic look and told Gabe to stop, which worked. For about a minute. He wondered if the pair were even aware of how much they liked each other, how well they were together. They acted like an old married couple, that was for sure. Adam knew Sam and Jess were close, like Gabriel had said, but he was sure Sam loved Gabriel more than he loved Jess. He’d seen snippets of the way Sam interacted with Jess, and it was nowhere near as intimate as when Sam was talking to and being with Gabriel.

Adam caught Michael looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Whenever he turned to face the angel, Michael always looked away, even though he knew he’d been caught.

Dinner passed quickly, and everyone cleared their plates of food – Dean and Gabe both took second helpings. John didn’t pass comment on anything, amazingly, and then left quickly to rest (Adam figured it was due to the three beers he’d drunk).

‘Bobby, are you staying here the night?’ Dean asked, and Adam leaned forward to hear the answer as they cleared the table.

‘I can’t really drive home, seeing as how I’m a little intoxicated,’ Bobby replied.

‘You’re welcome to stay as long as you like,’ Kate smiled. ‘You’re family, after all. And family is thicker than blood.’

‘You’re a good woman, Kate,’ Bobby said, smiling at her. She smiled back modestly before heading to the kitchen.

‘Obligatory Christmas Eve movie time, and it’s my pick this year!’ Dean called out as he headed towards their large living room and diving onto the best spaces on the huge couch, reserving them for him and Cas, presumably.

‘I didn’t sign up to watch a click flick, dude,’ Adam grinned.

‘Shut up, I don’t watch chick flicks,’ Dean growled as Castiel walked awkwardly to join him.

‘I think romantic movies are interesting, dynamically,’ Cas noted absently.

‘Well, er, yeah, they’re that, but I just…’ Dean fumbled with his words, making Sam, Gabe and Adam laugh, turning Dean’s cheeks even redder.

‘What are we watching then, Dean?’ Bobby asked as he walked into the living room.

‘Let’s let the guests choose,’ Dean mumbled.

‘I’m indifferent, personally,’ Michael said.

‘Mine isn’t appropriate for Christmas,’ Gabriel said, smirking mischievously until Sam elbowed him in the side.

‘Cas, what do you want to watch?’ Sam asked.

‘ _A_ _Christmas Carol_ is a classic,’ Cas said. ‘What about that?’

‘Yeah, why not? Everyone cool with that?’ Dean asked.

Everyone nodded. Dean went to get the disk, and Adam pulled Cas aside.

‘What went on between you and Dean? You two looked like you’d done something when me and Michael came down.’

‘We, er…’ Cas began.

‘Did you kiss?’

Castiel nodded.

‘Anything else?’

‘Dean, he…’ Cas trailed off, blushing profusely.

‘I don’t wanna know anymore,’ Adam said, grimacing.

‘No, there was nothing like that,’ the angel insisted.

‘Okay. Does he know?’ he asked, suddenly worried.

‘Know what?’

‘About you and your family.’

‘No, I didn’t tell him. I don’t know how he’d react, and so I didn’t dare,’ Castiel explained lowly.

‘Right, good. I’m not sure either,’ Adam admitted.

‘Got it!’ Dean called out, disk carefully in his hand as he went over to place it in the DVD player.

‘I’m happy for you, Cas,’ Adam said, smiling. Castiel nodded, looked between Adam and Michael and smiled back a little. ‘I’m happy for you and Michael too.’

‘Thanks,’ Adam smiled. ‘But was it that obvious?’

‘I know he’s liked you since the day you met; it was obvious. And now he won’t stop looking at you, and his emotions are very clear. They show in his grace.’

‘You can see his grace?’ Adam asked in awe.

‘Cas, come sit!’ Dean called from the couch, where everyone was slowly congregating.

‘We’ll speak later,’ Adam said. ‘You go.’

He caught Bobby leaving the kitchen with a glass of water. ‘Hey, Bobby, do you mind if I come round and grab some books of yours sometime soon?’ he asked quickly.

Bobby stopped, scrutinising him. ‘Yeah, course. Which books?’

‘The ones you let me look at whenever I come round,’ Adam said vaguely, hoping Bobby would know which ones he meant.

‘Oh, those. What’re you wanting with them? Something to do with your new friends here?’

‘Kinda,’ Adam let on.

‘I know they’re angels, you don’t have to lie to me,’ Bobby assured him quietly. ‘It’s fine, come round whenever and get them. Bring Michael too, if you want. They seem gold folks.’

‘Michael fought in the war, against you and dad,’ Adam said.

‘Yeah, but people change. Angels too, I’d expect, despite them being stubborn assholes at the best of times. He’s different from what I saw, anyway.’ Bobby looked Adam in the eye. ‘You happy with him?’

‘Yeah, I am,’ the boy insisted.

‘Then don’t worry, I won’t say anything to anyone. Sam and his one seem married already, and Dean clearly has an interest in the trench coat one, so you’ll all do fine. I’ll be here if you need me though.’

‘I know, Bobby. Thank you so much.’

‘Not a problem, Adam. Now let’s go join the others.’

They walked towards the couch, and Michael called out ‘Adam, I saved you a seat,’ pointing to the space beside him. Gabriel was curled up on Sam’s lap like a golden cat, and Adam thought he could hear the archangel _almost purring_ as he sat down between the pair and Michael. Beside Michael were Dean and Cas, practically sitting on top of each other – another display of their lack of personal space awareness. Castiel looked less awkward than usual and Dean was smiling easily, hand around Cas’ shoulders. Kate and Bobby seated themselves in the two chairs they had that had come as a package with the couch. The little living room table had an assortment of snack bowls on it, which Dean was munching on as he set the DVD to play.

Adam could feel Michael’s wings wrap around him, even though they were invisible, and he took Michael’s hand in his own whilst resting his head on the archangel’s shoulder. They didn’t stop holding hands for the whole movie, even though it got sweaty and warm. Adam liked the feeling of Michael beside him, and the feeling was mutual. He caught his mom’s eye during the movie, and she positively beamed at him, and he smiled back, because it was great to see his mom so happy.

 

After the movie, Kate invited the Novaks to stay for the night. There was a little discussion between the three brothers until they all decided that yes, they would stay.

‘Okay,’ Kate smiled. ‘Bobby, I hope you don’t mind taking the couch.’

‘Not a problem,’ he assured her, smiling, ‘as long as this lot aren’t on it when I go to bed.’

‘No, they won’t be,’ she laughed. ‘I think the boys can be divided into pairs, and ours go to their room and take a Novak each.’

‘I’ve got dibs on Cas!’ Dean called out loudly.

‘I got Gabe,’ Sam said.

‘And I suppose I’m stuck with Michael then,’ Adam grinned playfully.

‘Great, that works out wonderfully,’ Kate smiled. ‘Adam, Dean, Sam, you know where the spare bedding is, it’s your responsibility to make sure Michael, Gabriel and Castiel have proper bedding to sleep on.’

‘Got it,’ the three boys chorused.

And then they dispersed, leaving Bobby and Kate alone downstairs. Adam dragged Michael to his room, and Dean and Sam probably did the same with their Novak brother.

Adam and Michael lay together on the bed again, talking to each other, sometimes pausing to kiss for a while before continuing. They’d made a playlist of their favourite songs, which was playing quietly in the background.

‘I’m worried for Cas,’ Adam admitted quietly at one point.

‘Why?’ Michael asked.

‘I know Dean. He hasn’t had many stable relationships; he’s more the love them and leave them kind of guy. I know it’s different with Cas, I can tell from the way he looks at him, but I can’t help but be a little uneasy about it. Despite them only meeting each other once before this, you saw them at dinner; there’s clearly something going on between them.’ He paused and sighed. ‘I don’t want my half-brother to take advantage of my friend. We both know how awkward Castiel is, and if things with Dean go wrong, I don’t know what’ll happen.’

Michael took hold of Adam’s face gently, holding the boy’s cheeks in his palms. ‘Adam, I know you mean well. But Castiel is many millennia old. He knows what he’s doing. I know he would appreciate you caring though. Perhaps talk to him about it at another time.’

‘Thanks, Mike,’ Adam smiled before leaning forward to place a kiss on the archangel’s forehead. He looked over at the window. ‘It’s dark, I should really close that.’

He pulled himself from between Michael’s arms and got up to walk to the window. He was about to draw the curtains shut when he noticed a glint of gold at the bottom of his garden, where he knew there was an abandoned playhouse.

‘Mike, I think Gabe’s in the back garden,’ he said. ‘I’m going to see if he’s okay.’ He closed his curtains and then left Michael in his room, listening to Mozart.

 

‘Gabriel? Are you okay?’ Adam cautiously asked as he stepped slowly closer to the archangel sat on the porch of the playhouse.

Gabriel wiped a hand across his face. ‘I’m just fine,’ he said venomously.

Adam sat down beside the angel, pulling his jacket closer. He was hit with a wave of warmth as Gabriel contorted the elements as Michael had when they had gone to the park. ‘Is it Sam?’

Gabriel nodded.

‘What happened?’

‘I “planted” mistletoe in his room,’ Gabe explained. ‘And then he said it’d be fine, cause friends can kiss each other. So I said, “What about if we approach it with the idea of being more than friends?” and he gave me a funny look and asked if I meant what he thought I meant, and so I shrugged and went “yeah, why not? I really like you.” And so he shrugged, and pulled me closer, and… we kissed. We actually kissed. I never thought it would happen, really,’ Gabriel said, blurting it all out. ‘But then he did the whole “I like you and all, but just as friends” routine and I nodded and said I understood and then excused myself, and he let me go without saying anything. It’s been about half an hour now, and he hasn’t come looking for me as far as I’m aware.’

‘Gabe, I’m sorry,’ Adam said.

‘Don’t. Just don’t.’

Adam wondered what the hell Sam was playing at. He got up and shook the snow from his clothes. ‘I’ll be back.’

Gabriel watched him go without a word.

 

Adam neglected to knock on Sam’s door before he stormed in. ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing?’

Sam looked up at him from his book. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Where’s Gabe?’

‘You already know,’ Sam said.

‘Yeah. He’s outside, in the cold, over by the playhouse. Sam, what the hell?’

‘We’ve been friends for so long, it’d be weird.’

‘How long?’

‘Over a year.’

‘Why would it be weird, you already act like you’re married,’ Adam asked. ‘And he clearly loves you. And you can’t tell me you don’t feel something for him too, I’ve seen the way you look at him.’

‘Adam, you know dad would never allow it. You had to have seen the way he looked at Dean and Cas, think about how he would feel if I got with Gabe too. He’d have a heart attack. And you and Michael as well. I’d just be even more of a disappointment, he hates me enough as it is. Dean, yeah, reluctantly. You, perhaps. But me? Dad would never let me “go gay”, as he’d put it.’ Sam looked down at his feet.

‘Sam, this isn’t about dad. It’s about your happiness,’ Adam said. ‘Forget the old bastard, who cares what he thinks? Dean doesn’t seem to anymore, not about Cas anyway, and I don’t. What’s the worst he can do?’

Sam gave him a pointed look. ‘I know what he did to you. And your mom. It killed me that I never stopped it, but I had to save myself.’

‘I understand.’

‘Dean always protected me from it, but I never did that for you when I should have.’

‘Sam, it’s fine. I can stand up to him now. And I have you all behind me, and Michael,’ Adam pointed out.

‘I’m still sorry.’

‘I know. But please, don’t let him stop you from being happy.’

Sam smiled sadly. ‘I’ll try not to. Thanks, Adam.’

‘Come with me, we need to go save your angel from the cold,’ the younger boy smiled.

‘Angels don’t get cold,’ Sam mentioned as they walked out of his room towards the stairs.

‘I know right? It’s so cool, Michael’s like a radiator,’ Adam agreed.

‘It’s awesome, especially in winter.’

Adam stopped at the back door. ‘I’ll let you two talk it out.’

‘Thank you, Adam,’ Sam smiled. ‘For everything.’

‘If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have Michael,’ Adam said quietly. ‘So we’re even.’

Sam smiled and went outside into the cold, and Adam turned back to head to his room.

 

‘Everything sorted now?’ Michael asked as Adam walked in and dropped onto the bed next to where Michael was lying.

‘I damn hope so,’ Adam said wearily.

‘You’re like a cupid, only cuter and more clothed.’

‘Let’s keep it that way.’

‘I didn’t… I…’ the archangel stuttered.

‘I was joking, Mike,’ Adam said, smirking.

There was a soft knock on the door. ‘Adam?’

‘Come on in, mom,’ Adam replied.

Kate peered in from behind the door, then opened it fully and shut it behind her before she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, looking at the pair with a smile.

‘Hey, mom,’ Adam smiled uneasily.

Kate took in a deep breath before beginning. ‘So, Bobby told me. To be honest, I’m a little bit disappointed.’ She turned to Adam. ‘Why didn’t you tell me yourself?’

‘There wasn’t really all too much time, and I wasn’t sure what you’d think…’ Adam said meekly.

‘Adam, you know I’ll support you in all your decisions. And if you want to date Michael, it’s fine, I’m really happy that you’ve found someone. But you know this is illegal, and it’s going to get dangerous.’

‘I know, mom. We’ll figure it out,’ Adam said.

‘I know you will, sweetie, you’re smart like that, and Michael, you seem really smart too,’ Kate added, turning to the angel, face serious. ‘So you’ll probably know what I’m going to say next.’

Adam saw Michael nod out of the corner of his eye.

‘Please. Promise me you’ll look after him, and if anything happens to him, you’ll do whatever you can to save him.’

‘Mom-’ Adam began, but Kate stopped him, unnaturally urgent.

‘Adam, this is important. There’s nothing in this world that matters to me more than your happiness and safety, and I need to know that whatever happens, you’ll be okay.’

Michael sat up straight, looking at Adam’s mom. ‘I promise you, I’ll do everything in my power to protect Adam, no matter what the cost.’

Kate’s smile returned.  ‘Thank you, Michael.’

‘It’s my pleasure,’ Michael smiled back.

‘I’ll leave you to it then,’ Kate said.

‘Mom, you might want to go help out Sam and Gabe, they’re having some issues,’ Adam said. ‘And don’t tell Dean about the Novaks, please. He doesn’t know, and me and Cas think we should wait until we can be sure he won’t tell dad.’

‘Sure thing,’ his mom smiled. ‘That’s a good idea. See you later, and don’t forget to get Michael some bedding.’

‘I won’t, mom,’ Adam assured her.

She closed the door behind her when she left.

‘Michael, why would you promise her that?’ Adam said, turning to look at the archangel.

‘Because it’s what I intend to do,’ Michael said simply.

‘Why would you need to?’

‘You do realise that this could cause another war, right?’ Michael asked. ‘Because you need to understand that there will be conflict, and if I have to choose between fighting and dying, or running away and endangering you, I will fight readily.’

‘Then I’ll be next to you,’ Adam said.

‘And then I’d die, and you’d be killed, and it’ll have been for nothing.’ Michael grabbed the boy’s hands. ‘Adam, please listen.’

Adam nodded.

‘If anything happens, and I really hope nothing does, then there will be a mass blowout. Conflict will spark, and those sparks will lead to a fire, and there will be another war between angels and humans. Neither side has yet fully recovered from the last one, you have to understand the consequences. People could die. If someone finds out about us, they’ll find the others, and there will be mass executions to make sure nothing happens again, new laws will be enforced, and people will die for whichever side they fight on trying to maintain their idea of justice. I can’t let you become a martyr. There is still so much of your life you have yet to experience, that cannot be taken from you.’

‘Why can’t we all be equal?’ Adam sighed.

‘Not everyone has such open minds and big hearts as you,’ Michael pointed out. ‘Do you understand why I promise your mother I’d look after you, even if it meant I died?’

‘Yeah, I get it,’ Adam said, nodding wearily. He looked at the clock on his bedside. 21:53. ‘Maybe we should get ready for bed. We could put on pyjamas and watch a film.’

‘Sounds good,’ Michael said. ‘Except I don’t have pyjamas.’

‘You can borrow a pair of my sweatpants and sleep in your shirt. Or without it, I don’t mind. Whichever’s most comfortable with you.’

‘Thank you. But you do know angels don’t sleep, right?’ the angel asked as Adam headed to his wardrobe to get a pair of bottoms.

‘You can try it. Or pretend.’ Adam threw a pair of black sweatpants at Michael’s head. ‘Black to match your shirt.’

Michael smiled. ‘Are we getting changed here, or…?’

‘You can change wherever you want,’ Adam replied as he headed to his bed and dug his pyjama bottoms and top out from beneath the pillow. ‘But I’m changing here.’ He pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor before pulling on his pyjama top. He was skinny, he knew, and nothing like Dean, who was clearly muscled, or Sam, who was just leaving his awkward gangly stage. He personally didn’t think it was that attractive, but who knew? Maybe it was to some. He stripped of his trousers, quickly switching them for his comfy lounge ones that he used for his pyjamas, and turned to look at Michael.

Michael was stood in Adam’s black sweats, hung low around his hips so they covered more of his legs, and no shirt. His hipbones were highly visible, as was his whole torso, abs and all.

‘Nice abs,’ Adam said as he crawled into bed. ‘Question: as you angels are practically radiators, will I necessarily need a shirt to keep me warm?’

‘I take it you intend on us sleeping in the same bed then?’ Michael asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk as he walked towards the bed.

‘Yeah, but I’m sure the other four are doing the same too, so it’s no problem,’ Adam reasoned. ‘So: shirt or no shirt?’

‘You won’t need it,’ Michael said as he sat on the bed.

‘Cool.’ Adam pulled his shirt off and slid further under the covers. ‘Come on.’

‘I thought we were going to watch a film?’

‘Yeah, but I’d rather just talk to you.’

‘That also sounds nice,’ Michael reasoned.

Their playlist from earlier was still repeating quietly as they talked more, about family and ambitions, hopes and dreams. How Adam wanted to be a doctor, to save people, and how Michael wanted to one day be able to return to Heaven. Eventually, Adam found it hard to keep his eyes open, Michael’s warm arms and gentle voice sending him into a dreamy haze.

‘Goodnight, Adam,’ Michael said.

‘Night, Mike,’ Adam replied groggily as he burrowed further into Michael’s embrace before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update, college has been so hectic recently. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I have more things planned, I just need to find the time to write them... I hope you enjoy

Adam blinked against the sunlight trying to get in through the curtains. When the light didn’t lessen, he realised he was being blinded by Michael’s wings, and slowly shifted them out of his line of sight.

‘Morning,’ Michael said, kissing Adam’s forehead gently.

‘Hi, Mike,’ Adam groaned hoarsely as he buried his head against the angel’s chest.

‘Did you sleep well?’

Adam made a humming noise of affirmation whilst Michael’s fingers curled in his hair. ‘Merry Christmas,’ he mumbled.

‘Merry Christmas to you too,’ the angel smiled.

‘Who else is awake?’

There was a few seconds of delay before Adam got an answer. ‘Sam and Gabe, your mother, Bobby, and Cas.’

‘Sounds about right,’ the boy replied as he lifted his head to look at the angel. ‘Sam always wakes up early. Mom’ll be starting on dinner, and Bobby’ll be helping her. Dad’ll still be sleeping off his hangover, and Dean sleeps like the dead.’

‘You know your family well,’ Michael said.

‘We’re not the closest, but yeah, they’re predictable people,’ Adam admitted. ‘How about you and your brothers?’

‘You’d think that living with the same angels for several millennia would be more than enough time to get to know them,’ Michael said jokingly. ‘But I still feel as though there’s so much more to learn about them. Especially now that you and your brothers are involved.’

‘And what about your father?’ Adam asked quietly. ‘You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.’

Michael paused, uncomfortable. ‘I haven’t spoken to my father in a long time. Not since I was cast out of my home.’

Adam shifted so he could wrap his right arm around Michael’s chest. ‘It’s okay,’ he whispered. ‘You don’t have to talk about it.’

‘Thank you,’ Michael whispered back.

They laid together in silence for the next half hour, content in each other’s embrace. Then there was a gentle knock on the door.

‘Come in, mom,’ Adam called.

The door opened and Kate stuck her head around the side of it to look at the two boys. ‘Morning,’ she beamed.

‘Morning, Kate,’ Michael smiled back.

‘Hey, mom.’

‘Breakfast is ready, so you can come get it whenever you feel like it,’ she said gently.

‘You’re the best,’ Adam grinned at her.

Kate bowed her head modestly, hiding her pink cheeks. ‘I’m going to check on your brothers, see if they’re awake yet and want breakfast.’ She closed the door behind her.

Adam slowly pulled his arms away from Michael and got out of bed. The angel watched him as he stretched before pulling on an oversized hoodie. ‘You gonna ogle all morning or will you come get breakfast with me?’ Adam asked, smirking.

Michael followed Adam out of the bed and mimicked his actions, pulling on his usual black t-shirt. Adam scoffed playfully before walking over to him and pulling him towards the door by his arm. Adam remembered to grab the presents he had for everyone, and he had to temporarily let go of Michael’s hand to fit them all in his arms. They left his room and walked downstairs for breakfast. Adam put the presents down under the tree in the living room before the pair went and sat around the table in the same places as yesterday. Sam and Gabriel followed close behind them, walking side by side so they were touching. They sat at their spaces at the table, which was laden with coffee, orange juice, toast, and yoghurt.

‘Morning,’ Sam smiled at them as he took some orange juice.

‘Hey, Sam,’ Adam smirked. ‘So how are things with you two?’

Sam and Gabriel exchanged a look. ‘Things are good,’ Gabriel let on vaguely. Sam nodded in agreement.

‘How are things with you two? Did Kate talk to you guys as well?’ Sam asked.

‘Yeah, she did,’ Adam nodded. ‘And we’re good. What did she say to you?’

‘That we should take things slowly, and be extremely careful,’ the Winchester replied. ‘What about you?’

‘Same things, practically.’

‘Does Dean know about these guys being… you know…’

‘Gay?’ Dean’s voice called out from the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room. His hair was messed up more than usual, and Castiel was standing behind him with a sheepish grin. ‘Of course they are, I mean how else would this distribution work out?’

‘Dean, stop treating them like they’re pieces of meat,’ Adam sighed.

‘I was joking,’ Dean sighed exasperatedly as he sat down next to Sam. ‘Do I know they’re what?’

‘Planning on leaving mid-afternoon,’ Michael said quickly. ‘We have to get back home, see if anyone’s stopped by for help.’

‘Is that a wise idea?’ Adam said lowly.

‘We’ll be fine,’ Michael replied.

‘But it’s Christmas,’ Dean exclaimed. ‘Who’s going to have stopped round?’

‘Old family friends,’ Michael explained. ‘This is a busy time of year for them, sometimes they come to us for help.’

‘Yeah,’ Gabriel agreed. ‘We’ve known them for so long, it’d be rude not to help.’

‘Do all of you have to go?’ Dean asked, eyeing up the three Novaks as he helped himself to toast.

‘I’m sure that won’t be necessary,’ Cas said, looking at Michael.

‘We can come back tomorrow, if needs be, but we do have matters to be attending to,’ Michael insisted.

‘Matters?’ Dean asked, using air quotations around the word. ‘You sound like you’re spies or something. Wait. Are you spies? Dude, it’d be the coolest thing if you were.’

‘We’re not spies,’ Gabriel replied, ‘as cool as that would be.’

Bobby walked into the room then, and Kate followed him not long after. The conversation stopped short there, for which Adam was grateful, as everyone began to take breakfast.

* * *

 

When everyone had eaten, Kate directed them to the living room, where the tree had a small stack of presents underneath.

‘Okay, you should all be at the age where you can all just help yourselves,’ she said as she gestured towards the tree.

There was a commotion for a few minutes as the Winchesters and Adam dived for their presents, squabbling like children. Adam handed his mother the presents for her and Dean got the ones for Bobby. They then each sat back to open their gifts.

Adam insisted Kate open hers first. When she unwrapped the necklace he had got for her, her eyes started welling up. Adam walked over to her and hugged her tight. ‘Merry Christmas, mom. I don’t know what I’d do without you.’ She hugged him back and said, ‘Same to you, sweetie.’ Bobby got her a bottle of expensive whiskey, which she laughed at and thanked him profusely for. Sam and Dean had got her a combined present, which was the food processor the whole family knew she had been wanting for several months. ‘Guys, you shouldn’t have,’ she said as she looked at the box. ‘You know these things are like 400 dollars, right? Where did you even get the money for it?’

‘I know a guy,’ Dean replied mysteriously.

Kate gave him a berating look. ‘You’d better not be doing anything illegal, Dean Winchester.’

‘I’m not, I promise!’ Dean cried, hands raised in a display of innocence.

‘I believe you,’ Kate smiled. She then gave her gift to Bobby; an engraved hunting knife. Bobby accepted it gratefully, pulling her into a hug after he’d returned it to the leather scabbard it came in. ‘It’s from all of us,’ Kate explained. ‘We’re family. And we all really appreciate everything you've done and are doing for us.’

Then it was the turn of the Winchester brothers. Dean went first. Adam was surprisingly wrong; Dean laughed when he opened the book on mechanics for dummies, and grinned at Adam. The Zeppelin II vinyl Sam got his older brother made Dean almost tear up, and he pulled Sam into a great man hug. Kate’s gift of high quality mechanic tools made Dean beam at her. ‘Thank you, so much,’ he said to her.

‘Well, they weren’t being put to much use where I got them from, so you’re welcome,’ she replied.

‘Say Dean,’ Bobby stepped in. ‘How would you like to come work for me, help me fix up cars?’

Dean’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. It was almost comic. ‘Are you serious?’

‘Yup,’ Bobby nodded, smiling.

‘Hell yeah I would, thank you so much Bobby,’ Dean replied, grinning.

‘No problem, kiddo.’

Castiel slowly pulled something out of his back pocket. Dean noticed.

‘Whatcha got there, Cas?’

Cas blushed and looked down. ‘It’s a gift. For you.’ He held it out and Dean took it. It was small, and pristinely wrapped.

‘You’re real good at wrapping presents, Cas,’ Dean noted as he delicately unwrapped the paper. Adam had never seen him so gentle with anything that wasn’t a car before.

Castiel’s gift to dean was a black leather bracelet. Dean took it and slipped it on his left wrist, twisting his hand to look at it from different angles.

‘Thank you, Cas,’ he said quietly. ‘I love it.’

Castiel blushed again and Dean took his hand and held it in his own.

‘My turn!’ Sam called.

The first present he opened was Gabriel’s. Under the paper was a small box. Sam looked at Gabriel, confused. ‘What’s this?’

‘Just open it and see,’ Gabriel said.

Sam pulled the lid off the box. ‘A key?’ he asked.

‘To the club,’ Gabe explained. ‘Now you can get in whenever, without needing to knock.’

‘Wow, thank you Gabe.’ Sam turned to the other Novaks. ‘You two okay with this?’

‘Of course we are,’ Michael said and Castiel nodded.

‘Awesome, thank you guys,’ the Winchester replied, smiling at them. The next present he opened was Dean’s, which was several Vonnegut books.

‘I figured it you’re so keen on reading, you may as well read good stuff,’ the elder brother explained.

‘Thanks, Dean,’ Sam smiled.

Kate got Sam a used laptop. ‘It was from a friend at work, he wasn’t using it anymore so I managed to get it from him for a reasonable, lowered price.’ She wouldn’t let Sam argue with her or try and give it back and eventually Sam relented. ‘Thank you so much, Kate.’

Sam unwrapped Cas’ present after that, which was a protective amulet. ‘It’ll keep you safe from harm,’ Cas offered. Bobby seemed interested in it, nodding when Castiel mentioned its supposed powers.

‘I’m jumping on Castiel’s bandwagon with your present, Sam,’ Michael admitted.

‘It’s fine,’ Sam assured him.

Sam’s other two presents were books; an unsolved murders one from Bobby – ‘to see if you’ve the smarts to be a lawyer’ – and the book on folklore Adam got him. He seemed pleased with both, smiling at the people around him as he thanked them all for his presents.

Next it was Adam’s turn to open his presents. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he did get a lot of nice things. Dean got him the new Fall Out Boy album which he’d been wanting, a gift he appreciated. Sam got him a book on medicine, which looked really interesting when he flicked through the pages. Gabe’s gift was to be ‘the whole of Michael’s wardrobe, all the black shirts, so you have an excuse to buy him more colourful clothing’, which made Adam laugh.

‘Me and Bobby have both got you similar things, and mine’s kept at his, so you can get it next time you go there,’ Kate said to him. Adam suspected they were books on angels, something he was excited at the idea of.

‘I’ll give you mine upstairs,’ Michael said lowly into Adam’s ear.

‘What did you get Adam, Michael?’ Dean asked.

‘He’s getting it later,’ the angel replied.

Dean made a wolf-whistling noise and Adam’s cheeks heated up.

‘Shut up, Dean.’

Dean laughed until Castiel shoved him gently in the arm. ‘Mine’ll also be given later,’ Cas said.

Adam nodded, intrigued. ‘Gabe, I got you some stuff,’ he said, pointing at the bag of candy under the tree.

Gabriel leapt off the couch from beside Sam and ran to the bag, grabbing it easily. ‘Woah, thanks Adam.’

‘That ought to last you a whole week,’ Sam said. ‘Thankfully, I got you another one. It’s under my bed currently.’

Gabriel ran over to Sam and jumped on him, hugging him tight. ‘Thanks Sam, it’s just what I wanted.’

Sam looked at Cas. ‘I also got you this,’ he said, leaning forward with Gabriel still in his lap to hand Cas an envelope. ‘It’s vouchers for two free dinners at the Diner.’

‘The Diner?’ Dean piped up. ‘That’s my favourite place to eat, they have the best burgers, and-’

‘I know Dean, I know,’ Sam said. He was still looking at Cas. ‘Use them wisely.’

‘Speaking of,’ Adam said, ‘I also got you something.’ Adam presented the wrapped book to the angel, who took it inquisitively and unwrapped it. Cas blushed when he saw the title, and Dean did a double take.

‘I don’t think you need it anymore, but you know, it’s the thought that counts,’ Adam grinned. ‘Don’t worry, I can return it and exchange it for something else you want more if you like.’

Cas looked at the book for a while. ‘I might keep it. Thank you, Adam.’

Dean awkwardly cleared his throat. ‘I, er, I also got you something.’ He pulled a small, badly wrapped package out from his trouser pocket and handed it over to the angel beside him. Cas pulled at the paper curiously, unwrapping a small leather necklace with an angel wing pendant.

‘I know angel stuff is kinda taboo, but I just thought of you when I saw it for some reason,’ Dean explained. He looked around and realised everyone was staring at him. ‘What? Was it something I said?’

Kate was the first to recover. ‘I think it’s sweet, Dean.’

‘Me too,’ Cas said. ‘I love it.’ He pulled it on over his head, ruffling his hair even more.

A shout came from the upper storey of the house. Kate’s face fell, and Bobby looked worried. Heavy footsteps sounded on the floor, heading towards the stairs.

‘Clear away the litter as fast as you can, then head on upstairs,’ Kate said urgently. ‘Merry Christmas, you guys,’ she said as she gathered them all into a big hug.

They all took their gifts and collected the used paper into big bundles, each carrying a small load as they went upstairs and passed John in the bathroom. Thankfully the door was closed, so they weren’t spotted.

Cas followed Adam and Michael into Adam’s room, standing awkwardly as the pair sat on the bed next to each other.

‘So, Cas,’ Adam asked warily. ‘What did you want to give me?’

‘I want to carve your ribs with a protective spell that might work against Lucifer,’ the angel explained slowly.

‘Will it hurt?’ Adam was cautious about the idea, but it would be useful to at least have some defence from the fallen angel.

‘A slight sting,’ Castiel admitted. ‘But nothing much more.’

‘Will it definitely work?’

‘I’m not sure yet.’

‘It might,’ Michael said. ‘But Lucifer’s unpredictable.’

Adam nodded. ‘Okay. Thank you, Cas.’

Castiel walked forward. ‘I need you to stand up.’

Adam did as he was told. Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder, and there was a sharp pain in his ribs. It lasted a second, and then was gone.

‘Wow. I wish I’d have got you something better now,’ Adam confessed.

‘I like what you got me,’ the angel assured him.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes. It’s very… insightful.’

‘Thank you for everything, Cas,’ Adam said, pulling the shorter boy into a hug. Cas stayed standing awkwardly, which Adam had expected. ‘You’d better go and see Dean before he starts pining for you like a lovesick puppy.’ He laughed at the embarrassed face Cas pulled before the angel left his room.

‘I never got to give you my present,’ Adam said as he turned to Michael.

‘Nor have I given you yours.’

‘Who’s going first?’

‘You can,’ Michael said.

Adam offered the present he had grabbed before coming upstairs and Michael took it before slowly unwrapping it.

‘I figured you’d run out of pages soon, so I got you a new one,’ Adam explained as Michael flicked through the blank pages of the large A4 sketchbook he'd unwrapped.

‘Thank you, Adam,’ Michael said quietly. ‘I shall use this for my most important drawings.’

Adam looked down at his feet, hiding the smile on his face.

‘My turn,’ Michael said. Adam looked up to see him produce a small vial out of thin air. Inside the vial was what looked to be light, blindingly bright and pure.

‘What is it?’ Adam asked, awestruck.

‘This,’ Michael explained, ‘is my grace. This is what makes me an angel.’

‘And you’re giving this to me?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I trust you. And this way I will always be with you, to protect you.’

‘Michael, I-’

‘Don’t say it, Adam.’

‘… Thank you. It means a lot to me.’

Michael conjured a length of leather and attached it to the vial. ‘Here. You can carry it around your neck if you like.’

‘Won’t it look odd?’ Adam asked as he pulled it over his head so it rested against his chest. The vial was warm through the thin material of the hoodie Adam was wearing.

‘It can disguise itself if need be. And don’t worry about the vial; it’s practically unbreakable.’

Adam pulled Michael in for a hug. ‘Thank you so much.’

‘You’re welcome.’ Michael leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Eventually, they broke off and Michael sighed.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I think it’s time for me and my brothers to leave.’

‘What’s going on downstairs?’ Adam asked anxiously.

‘Your parents are arguing,’ Michael let on.

‘Is dad getting violent?’ Adam’s heart began to pound in his chest, the worry for his mother filling his airway, making it hard for him to breathe.

‘Adam, it’s fine, stay calm,’ Michael said, voice soothing as he pulled the boy flush against him and ran a hand through the straw blonde hair.

Adam breathed deeply until his heart steadied. ‘Is my mom okay?’

‘Mr Singer stepped in,’ Michael told him. ‘She’s fine, and John’s gone out to the bar.’

Adam nodded in understanding.

‘Will your family be okay?’

Adam nodded again. ‘We’ve been through worse. As long as Bobby stays, which he will, we’ll be okay.’ He looked up into Michael’s eyes. ‘You should go while dad’s out.’

Michael nodded before slowly kissing Adam. ‘If you need me, pray for me and I’ll be here.’

‘Okay,’ Adam nodded once more.

They kissed once more before Adam untangled himself from the embrace and led Michael to the bedroom door. They went and collected the other two reluctant Novak brothers, and the group of six went to the door, where they said their goodbyes and exchanged many ‘Merry Christmases’. Kate and Bobby joined them, tears still glistening on Kate’s cheeks. Eventually, the Novaks left, and it was just Adam, Kate, Sam, Dean and Bobby.

Together they had a nice Christmas meal, and the tension created by John was slowly replaced by a light-hearted cheer. John didn’t return until late, when almost everyone was asleep. Bobby intercepted him at the door. Adam was awake, thinking about Michael. He heard the drunken curses, and Bobby’s retaliations. Eventually, John quietened and Adam fell asleep, the vial of Michael’s grace dangling from the leather cord around his neck.


End file.
